Cute Barista (Hunkai Ver)
by JL.Lightning25
Summary: Hanya kisah pertemuan Jongin seorang barista sekaligus owner kafe minni-berry dengan Oh Sehun si namja kesepian yang baru diputuskan oleh pacarnya di kafe milik Jongin. (Hunkai As Main Pair, Slight/CrackPair Krisyeol, Hunbaek, Taobek, and The Others)
1. Chapter 1

**Cute Barista**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama**

 **Rating : Teen**

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, YAOI, GAJE, ALUR CEPAT, NO BASH, NO PLAGIARISM, (Spesial Present For Hunkai Shipper) GS for Mommies**

 **Pairing : Hunkai (Main Pair), Krisyeol, And The Others**

 **All Chara are not belong to me, but story is mine:P**

* * *

 **Summary :**

Hanya kisah pertemuan Jongin seorang barista sekaligus owner kafe minni-berry dengan Oh Sehun si namja kesepian yang baru diputuskan oleh pacarnya di kafe milik Jongin.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Jongin's POV**_

Dia adalah namja..

Aku tahu dia memang seorang namja.

Aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya, dia bukan seorang pelanggan tetap di kafe ini.

Mungkin hanya beberapa kali aku melihatnya..

Di sana, di pojok ruangan—menghadap langsung ke luar jendela.

Aku selalu hapal dengan para pelanggan di kafe ini.

Namanya, pesanannya, ataupun kebiasaan pelanggan maupun yang hanya sekedar berkunjung ke sini.

Namun ku pikir dia berbeda.

Beda sekali, hingga membuatku semakin sering memperhatikan dirinya.

Aku ingat, saat pertama kali ia berkunjung ke sini.

Saat itu hujan deras, aku melamun sambil melihat ke luar jendela.

Mobilnya sport, warna putih, dia yang dibalut stelan modis khas para namja Korea itu berlarian memasuki kafe ini.

Kemeja birunya agak basah.

Apakah dia tidak bawa payung? Setidaknya meskipun ia mengendarai mobil dia juga harus menyediakan payung di dalam mobilnya kan?!

...

* * *

 **NORMAL POV (Flashback)**

"Meja yang di _booking_ oleh Byun Baekhyun"

Jongin mengangguk pelan, seseorang mendatanginya dengan kemeja birunya yang basah.

"Meja yang dipesan untuk dua orang, pada pukul 7 malam" Kata Jongin, mengulas senyum simpul. Sebagaimana para pekerja di kafe ini.

Jongin langsung ingat, 2 hari yang lalu ada seorang namja berwajah cantik memesan sebuah meja untuk dua orang.

Karena kebetulan kafe-nya penuh, dia menyarankan namja bernama Byun Baekhyun itu agar memesan meja di lain waktu. Karena selama 2 hari itu, meja-meja selalu habis di _booking_ oleh pasangan-pasangan lainnya.

"Anda datang terlalu awal, tuan. Tapi tak mengapa, saya akan mengantar anda ke sana" ujar Jongin.

Namja berkulit putih pucat itu mengekori Jongin.

Tidak terlalu mempedulikan barista berparas manis itu berkata-kata. Bahkan saat dua pasang mata lain dari pekerja di kafe itu menatap jengah ke arahnya dia pun tak ambil pusing.

"sombong sekali dia" bisik Kyungsoo, koki yang baru saja menikmati waktu istirahatnya itu sesekali melirik ke arah Sehun.

Jongin terkekeh kecil. "jangan ambil pusing, hyung! Kami permisi dulu" pamit Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengoyor pergi.

Biasanya diantara pekerja cafe lainnya, dia termasuk yang paling sopan.

Tapi tidak untuk hari ini. Dia berdecih pelan, Oh, melihat tampang angkuh tamu berkemeja biru itu membuatnya tak habis pikir. Orang kaya itu memang sombong, pikir mahasiswa semester akhir itu.

...

 _7 jam kemudian.._

Jam sudah hampir mendekati waktunya tutup untuk kafe Minni-Berry.

Namanya menye sekali, salahkan Chanyeol hyung yang dengan seenaknya saja menamai kafe-nya dengan nama imut-imut tak jelas itu.

Awalnya hanya iseng.

Karena niat awal pun Jongin hendak mendekorasi kafe pertamanya itu se-elegant mungkin. Tapi apa boleh buat? Pengetahuannya agak minim kalau sudah menyangkut nama-nama beken untuk kafe-nya nanti.

Dekorasi Pinky-Gothic begitu kental di sini.

Ya, memang agak aneh. Jongin sudah pesimis duluan kalau kafe-nya akan maju. Tapi nyatanya, kafe miliknya itu malah semakin maju dan memiliki beberapa pegawai yang beberapa adalah teman kuliah kakak laki-lakinya (Chanyeol).

"orang yang di atas belum pulang tuh" Lay hyung berkata. "padahal pacarnya sudah pulang ya? Tapi kok masih betah di sana" wajahnya yang manis kelewat polos-polos oon itu membuat Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. Pantas saja Kim Junmyeon, eksekutif muda yang kaya raya itu ngejar-ngejar Lay. Lah, orangnya saja manisnya minta dibawa pulang sih.

"yang tadi itu mantannya" Kyungsoo menaikan resleting jaketnya.

"Tadi aku sempat curi dengar sih" kata Jimin. Kyungsoo dan Lay mendekati Jimin. "Mantannya itu sebentar lagi akan menikah sama orang lain, makanya dia jadi galau"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ketiga orang itu memang hobi sekali bergosip, seperti yeoja saja.

"Gamon kali ya" sahut Jongin, mau tak mau ya dia jadi tertarik untuk bergosip.

Beberapa pegawai seperti Moonkyu, Minseok, dan Amber noona juga sudah pamit pulang. Capek katanya, ya, gimana tidak capek? Kafe di sini selalu ramai sih, apalagi kalau sudah di atas pukul 3 sore. Di lantai satu dan dua pasti ramai ABG-ABG pada kongkow.

Maklum, tempat bagus begini sayang kalau tidak dijadikan ajang buat selfie, upps..Mulutku nakal sekali ya, kawan..

"dia tidur atau gimana sih?" Tanya Jimin.

Kyungsoo dan Lay hyung menggelengkan kepalanya serentak.

 _Krinngcing..._

Lonceng pintu berbunyi, itu tandanya ada orang masuk. Ketiga namja manis itu menoleh, mendapati sosok dewasa nan elegant berjalan masuk ke dalam.

"sayang, ayo kita pulang!"

Lay hyung memutar mata bosan.

Please, deh..

Memangnya namja ini siapanya sih? Pacar saja bukan, sudah asal manggil-manggil sayang saja.

Jimin dan Kyungsoo nyaris saja muntah mendengarnya.

"pacar kaya rayanya Lay hyung datang, hihihi"Kyungsoo berbisik pelan, sambil cekikikan geli. Jimin yang mendengarnya pun ikut tertawa.

Lay melempar tatapan tajam.

"Lama! Kalau seperti ini lagi, ku hapus kau dari kontak bbm-ku" ancam Lay hyung. Dia sebenarnya kesal dengan dua orang itu. Tapi nyatanya Junmyeon malah salah menilai, dia pikir Unicorn manisnya itu lagi ngambek karena dia telat menjemput..hihihi..

Jongin dimana?

Oh, iya..

Jonginnya dimana?

...

Oke, hampir saja melupakan namja manis ini.

Dia sudah berada di lantai dua. Sesekali menarik napas pelan untuk menyiapkan dirinya menyapa namja berkulit pucat itu.

Bukannya mau minta kenalan atau apa.

Tapi dia harus menegur Sehun agar segera pulang. Ini sudah pukul 12 malam, kafe harus segera ditutup sebelum Jongin kesulitan mencari Taxi di malam hari. Bahkan ini sudah lewat 1 jam Kafe-nya harus ditutup.

"Tuan"

Jongin menyentuh pelan bahu lelaki itu.

Posisinya duduk dengan kepala yang ia sembunyikan diantara kedua tangan dan meja. Dia tidur rupanya.

"Hm?"

Matanya merah, mukanya pun agak sembab.

 _Apa dia nangis?_ Pikir Jongin.

"maaf, kafe ini akan segera ditutup" kata Jongin.

Si tuan tampan itu malah diam. Masa bodoamat, memangnya apa hubungannya kafe yang ditutup dengan dirinya. Sehun malah kembali merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan bantalan kedua tangan.

"kau pemilik kafe ini ya?" tanyanya, agak serak.

Namja manis itu mengangguk pelan. "ini sudah pukul 12 malam, tuan"

"boleh aku menginap di sini? Aku terlalu lelah untuk mengemudi mobil di malam hari" kata Sehun, tak masuk akal.

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya pelan. "tapi tuan—"

"berapa harga untuk bermalam di sini?"

"Apa?"

Sehun menatap tajam ke arah Jongin. "katakan saja berapa!" bentaknya.

Selain hatinya yang masih sesak, kepala Sehun juga terasa pusing kalau dipaksa mengingat kejadian dimana Baekhyun memintanya untuk tidak berhubungan lagi dengan namja bermarga Byun itu.

"Tuan, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara dirimu dan pacarmu. Aku akan menemani dirimu di sini" timpal Jongin, dia tak gentar meskipun Sehun menatapnya begitu menusuk. "karena kau adalah pengunjung di kafe-ku, jadi kepuasanmu adalah perintah bagiku"

"jadi kau menawarkan dirimu padaku?" tanya Sehun.

' _kurang aja'_ Jongin memekik dalam hati.

Rasanya ingin sekali ia tampar mulut tak sopan Sehun. Tapi kemudian ia ingat, jika seharusnya ia memang tidak berkata-kata begitu. Namja lain pun pasti akan mengira sama seperti apa yang dipikirkan Sehun tentang ucapannya tadi.

Drrt..

 _From : Kyungsoo_hyung_

 _Aku dan Jimin pulang dulu ya, Jong._

 _Kau berhati-hatilah dengan namja itu._

 _Meskipun dia berwajah datar, tapi dari_

 _Yang pernah ku pelajari, orang seperti itu_

 _Punya tingkat kemesuman yang tinggi._

Jongin menarik napas pelan. Ia menoleh lagi ke arah Sehun, laki-laki itu sudah tertidur dengan hembusan napas yang teratur.

' _itu pasti sakit sekali ya, tuan'_ batin Jongin.

Namja 22 tahun itu pun kemudian memutuskan hendak mengunci tralis besi dan pintu kafe-nya agar tidak kemasukan maling. Oh, dia juga harus memastikan pintu-pintu masuk tertutup rapat karena tidak mau kecolongan lagi. Dan juga mematikan saklar-saklar lampu kafe yang menurutnya tidak diperlukan untuk menghemat daya listrik.

 _ **Flashback END**_

...

"dia selalu datang kemari" celetuk Chanyeol hyung, dia berdiri di belakang Jongin. "kau tak sedang berpikir untuk menyapanya lagi kan?"

Chanyeol hyung adalah kakak sulung Jongin.

Seorang mahasiswa abadi yang nyaris 6 tahun menghabiskan masa kuliahnya. Tubuhnya jangkung, bermata bulat, dengan tawa khas orang idiot yang menjadi pesona tersendiri untuk orang-orang yang merasa kagum saat melihat Chanyeol hyung tertawa.

Jongin bahkan hanya butuh waktu 4 tahun saja untuk meraih gelar S1.

Sementara kakaknya yang luar biasa itu pun sampai sekarang belum sama sekali menyelesaikan pendidikannya.

Chanyeol bukan orang yang pemalas. Hanya saja hobi _kongkow_ itu yang membuatnya selalu bolos jadwal kuliah. Tapi sekarang tidak, beberapa bulan lagi dia sudah berjanji pada kekasihnya untuk menyelesaikan pendidikan S1 nya. Kalian tahu kenapa? Karena Kris hyung menjanjikan akan melamar Chanyeol setelah namja itu berhasil mendapat gelar Sarjananya.

"memangnya kenapa?" tanya Jongin.

Ia menoleh—mendapati senyum 3 jari kakak laki-lakinya itu yang menurutnya sangat abnormal.

"dia seperti namja kesepian" komentar Chanyeol. "tapi dia tampan, ku pikir dia cocok untukmu yang sama kesepiannya itu"

Jongin menatap sang kakak—cemberut masam. "cih, dasar abnormal" cibir Jongin, dia memilih untuk mengelap meja tender yang entah mengapa menjadi hobinya selama menjadi seorang barista sekaligus owner di kafe ini. Padahal meja tender sudah bersih, bahkan Kris hyung saja kerap kali bercermin diri di sini.

"hey, sopanlah! Aku inikan kakakmu" Namja 25 tahun itu merengek kesal. Jongin memang sering berkata kalau dia itu abnormal. Padahal Kris, pacarnya saja bilang kalau dia itu manis dan menggairahkan.

"terserah" gumam Jongin. Matanya kembali melirik ke arah namja berkulit pucat yang tengah duduk di pojok ruangan. Menatap sendu jalanan kota dengan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang.

' _orang macam apa yang telah menyakiti namja setampan itu'_ pikir Jongin, ia memangu pipi chubby nya dengan kedua tangan.

Sementara Chanyeol, dia tertawa-tawa saja begitu melihat kelucuan sekaligus kemunafikan Jongin mengenai namja berkulit pucat itu.

' _Jongin jatuh cinta..Jongin jatuh cinta'_ Chanyeol bersenandung, seraya melenggangkan kedua kakinya ke arah dapur. Mungkin saja ia hendak mengganggu para koki yang sedang memasak, atau mencicipi teflon sisa makanan yang Kyungsoo masak.

Jongin mendengar cekikikan tawa Lay hyung dan omelan Kyungsoo yang kesal dengan tingkah Chanyeol. Apalagi? Pikir Jongin, kakaknya ini memang rusuh.

...

"Anda bisa membayarnya di kasir" Jongin tersenyum simpul saat melihat seseorang meletakan beberapa lembar uang nominal besar di meja tender.

"hn"

Ia mendongak.

Mendapati sosok Oh Sehun yang berdiri tepat di seberang meja tendernya.

Wajah tirusnya sedikit membuat Jongin iri. Pasalnya namja di depannya ini terlihat manly. Rahangnya tegas, tatapannya pun tajam. Berbeda dengan Jongin, pipinya chubby, akhir-akhir ini ia memang sedang tidak mengikuti program dietnya lagi.

Makanya ibunya sering menyebutnya sebagai beruang gendut.

"Tuan, meja kasir ada di—"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin membayar sesuatu" ujar Sehun.

Jongin menatap sanksi sosok di hadapannya itu.

"aku ingin kau menemani ku di sini" Sehun berkata mutlak.

"Apa?"

"ku rasa kau tidak tuli" kata Sehun, "kau berjanji akan menemani ku ngobrol beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi aku tertidur, dan sekarang aku ingin menagih janjimu"

Jongin melirik ke arah pintu dapur.

Beberapa koki mengintip, bahkan ia bisa mendengar Chanyeol hyung menggodanya dari sana. _'Jonginku jatuh cinta..Jonginku jatuh cinta'_ begitu katanya.

Jongin segera membuatkan secangkir Espresso dan beberapa keping cookies coklat untuk Oh Sehun.

Sehun duduk di kursi tinggi dan menghadap langsung dengan Jongin. Si barista sekaligus owner dari kafe tersebut.

"Espresso, eh?" Sehun tersenyum tipis melihat secangkir kopi yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"Aku selalu mencatat apa saja yang dipesan oleh para pengunjung" Jongin menunjuk sebuah note kecil warna-warni yang ia tempel di sebuah papan tulis putih kecil. "Hari ini Cappucino lebih banyak dipesan dibandingkan Macchiato"

"So, hanya aku yang memesan Espresso?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "tapi hari ini memang hanya anda, Tuan"

"aku lebih suka kopi hitam sebenarnya" Sehun meminum espresso. "tapi espresso ini lumayan juga" lanjutnya, ia meletakan cangkir di atas piring kecil.

Jongin buru-buru membuatkan sesuatu, membuat Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya melihat tingkah namja manis itu. _'dia sedang apa?'_ pikir Sehun.

Tak lama kemudian Jongin kembali dengan secangkir kopi dengan aroma yang tajam. _Cafe Au Lait_ , campuran kopi hitam dengan susu panas.

"apa ini?" tanya Sehun, Jongin meletakan secangkir kopi baru ke hadapan Sehun.

"Cafe Au Lait" jawabnya.

"mirip seperti caffe latte" kata Sehun, ia mulai mencicipi kopi tersebut. "beda, apa ini kopi hitam?"

Jongin mengangguk. "aku mempelajarinya saat berkunjung ke Paris"

"kau mempelajari kopi begitu mendalam. Apa kau suka kopi?"

"aku tidak suka kopi" Jongin mengulas senyum tipis.

Sehun sedikit tercengang. Ada seorang Barista yang tidak suka kopi ya?

Sementara Jongin, dia juga masih diam. Di dapur, beberapa koki mulai bergosip. Antara kecocokan Jongin dan juga Sehun.

"kenapa?" tanya Sehun.

"karena aku punya asam lambung" Kata Jongin, dia tertawa kecil mendengar apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Alasan yang logis, pikir Sehun.

"tapi aku suka Tiramisu" Jongin sudah menghentikan tawanya.

Oh, kue berbahan dasar ladies finger itu memang enak.

Harum aroma kopi yang creamy, dan juga rasanya yang lembut memang tak heran jika banyak orang yang menyukainya.

"Green tea mose cake, apa kau suka?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin mengangguk, "ya"

"kalau begitu kita sama" Sehun berkata pelan. Matanya yang sempit mencoba menahan sesuatu yang hendak mengalir tak sopan.

' _kau laki-laki, tak seharusnya menangis, Sehun'_ memaki dirinya dalam hati.

Chanyeol hyung baru saja keluar dari dapur dengan satu potong red velvet cake di tangannya. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah, ini sudah pukul 3 sore, dia harus buru-buru ke kampus karena ia memang mengambil kelas malam. Bukannya ikut kerja part time, tapi Chanyeol memang terlalu malas untuk beraktivitas di pagi hari.

"kami pergi dulu ya, Jongin" Kyungsoo adalah teman kuliah Chanyeol, dia juga mengambil jadwal kuliah malam karena harus bekerja part-time.

Dua orang itu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jongin.

"Kris hyung sudah jemput?" Jongin bertanya, Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

Namja berterlinga lebar itu memang meminta kekasihnya agar menunggu di parkiran saja. Karena Chanyeol tidak suka dengan tatapan para pengunjung yeoja yang menatap lapar ke arah kekasih tampannya itu.

"dia kakakku" Jongin berkata bangga.

Dia mana mau berkata begitu kalau di depan Chanyeol, bisa makin lebar telinganya nanti.

"Oh" Sehun menyahut, dia masih mencoba untuk menahan kesedihannya. 5 hari berlalu, seharusnya Sehun bisa bersenang-senang untuk melupakan Baekhyun. Tapi tidak bisa, Sehun tidak mau ayahnya mengamuk saat mendapati dirinya teler di pagi hari dengan alasan yang sungguh tidak masuk akal.

Patah hati, katanya..

Baekhyun adalah cinta pertamanya..

Orang yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta, dan melupakan logikanya..

Namun namja Byun itu pulalah yang membuat Sehun patah hati untuk pertama kalinya.

Jongin hendak membuat sesuatu lagi. Kopi? Sehun mencoba menebaknya.

Tapi tidak, karena kali ini Jongin menggunakan susu, bubuk coklat, es krim, dan es batu yang ia masukan ke dalam blender.

Tak lama kemudian, Jongin sudah siap dengan segelas milkshake coklat di tangannya. sebelumnya ia juga menaruh bubuk oreo, mango Jelly, dan juga Bubble ke dalam gelas. Rasanya pasti enak, segarnya es krim, dan nikmatnya coklat, serta gurihnya bubuk oreo membuat siapapun pasti tergoda untuk mencicipinya.

"Orang bilang kalau coklat itu bisa menghilangkan mood buruk kita" Jongin berkata ceria. "Aku suka coklat, kalau Tuan sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku suka green tea Ice Blended. Tapi aku tidak keberatan untuk mencicipinya. By the way, Aku Sehun"

Jongin tertawa lagi.

Ok, mereka sudah mengobrol banyak tapi belum mengetahui nama masing-masing partner mengobrol mereka. Ini memang sulit dipercaya, tapi entah mengapa Jongin suka memanggil Sehun dengan panggilan 'Tuan'. Terdengar enak saja di telinganya.

"Aku—"

"Kim Jongin kan?"

Jongin cemberut masam.

"Hey, itu tidak adil. Kau tahu namaku tapi aku tidak tahu namamu"

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "ku rasa aku sudah menyebutkan namaku"

Sehun menyedot cairan dingin rasa coklat itu.

Rasanya manis, nikmat, dan membuat lidahnya ketagihan. Jongin benar, coklat bisa merubah mood buruknya. "tidak buruk" ujar Sehun.

"berapa aku harus membayar?"

"Apa? Tidak perlu, Tuan Oh..tidak perlu..Anggap saja kau sedang bertamu ke rumahku" Jongin menolak bayaran.

...

* * *

 _Take away your things and go.._

 _(Ambil saja semua barang yang kau berikan padaku dan segera pergi!)_

 _You can't Take back what you said, I know.._

 _(namun kau tak bisa menarik kembali apa yang telah kau katakan padaku, aku tahu itu)_

 _I've heard it all before, at least a million times_

 _(Aku pernah mendengarnya selalu, setidaknya sudah jutaan kali yang ku dengar)_

 _I'm not one to forget, you know_

 _(Aku bukan orang yang pelupa, kau tahu itu kan)_

* * *

Jongin tertawa mendengar lirik demi lirik yang dinyanyikan oleh Selena Gomez, Penyanyi wanita asal Amerika yang memiliki rupa cantik sekaligus menggemaskan dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Bagaimana bisa mantannya yang brengsek itu menyia-nyiakan gadis secantik itu?

"kau suka lagu itu?" Tanya Seungri, dia sedang fokus mengemudi mobil. Tersenyum simpul saat melihat sosok manis di sampingnya itu menyenandungkan lirik lagu yang dipopulerkan oleh Selena Gomez, mantan pacarnya Justin Bieber, penyanyi asal Kanada.

"tentu saja, aku suka sekali. Soalnya Selena cantik sih" jawab Jongin. Seungri gemas untuk mencubit pipi bulat itu. "kau bahkan lebih cantik" candanya.

Jongin rasa wajahnya memanas.

"hyung, aku ini namja"

"Aku tahu..tapi kau manis" kata Seungri. "bagaimana usaha kafe Minni-Berry mu? Lancar?"

Seungri adalah namja dewasa seumuran Kris hyung.

Orang yang ramah dan juga mempesona. Seorang pewaris tunggal Lee yang memiliki pertambangan minyak di Indonesia. Seungri adalah sosok dewasa yang kalem. Kedua orangtua mereka bersahabat, dan Seungri sudah mengenal Jongin saat Jongin masih berusia 1 tahunan. Sementara Seungri berusia 26 tahun.

"Lancar..sangat lancar..doakan aku ya hyung, semoga Kafe ku semakin berkembang seperti usaha Kafe milik Taemin hyung" Kata Jongin, dia bersemangat sekali kalau sudah membahas kafe minni-berry nya itu.

"Oh, Taemin yang sepupumu itu ya? Gimana kabarnya? Ku dengar dia menetap di New York"

"Iya, tapi natal tahun lalu dia datang kemari" Jongin menjawab perlahan. "hyung tahu tidak? Dia punya pacar, namanya Choi Minho. Orangnya tampan, tapi wajahnya seperti kodok"

"mana ada yang begitu? Kau pikir pangeran kodok, hm"

...

Sehun sudah melewati beberapa jalan, sebelum akhirnya dia terpuruk dengan wajah letihnya. Mobilnya terparkir di tempat parkir apartment-nya. Dia duduk diam, kemarahan masih memenuhi dirinya, mendengarkan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.

Sudah beberapa menit terlewati. Emosi selalu menguasainya saat mengingat Baekhyun dan selalu Baekhyun. Sore itu untuk pertama kalinya Sehun mengemis, meminta Baekhyun untuk menemuinya di sebuah restoran, tempat favorit mereka untuk berkencan. Dari sudut mana pun ia memandang, belum pernah sekalipun ia kesulitan sebesar ini.

Baekhyun benar-benar meninggalkan dirinya.

Bersama dengan kenang-kenangan indah yang mungkin hanya dirinya sajalah yang akan mengingatnya. _'aku selingkuh, maafkan aku'_ begitulah yang diucapkan Baekhyun padanya. Hatinya hancur, seperti robek rasanya. Dia seperti terdampar, dalam kesunyian dan gelap.

Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia merasa Baekhyun adalah sosok yang mengerti dirinya, memanjakan dirinya, dan selalu memaafkan kesalahan-kesalahan yang selalu ia lakukan. Baekhyun orang yang penyabar, hingga suatu hari mungkin dia telah membuat kesabaran itu hilang karena sifat childish dan payahnya itu.

Baekhyun lebih memilih pergi..

Meninggalkan Sehun sendirian dengan gaya hidupnya yang sembrawutan..

' _aku tak bisa tinggal'_ begitulah yang ia ucapkan, ketika Sehun memintanya untuk tetap bersamanya.

Sehun memutuskan keluar dari mobilnya.

Berjalan-jalan malam dengan berjalan kaki mungkin bisa menjernihkan pikirannya.

Hingga tibalah ia disebuah stand kopi milik bibi Hwang. Sehun sering mampir kemari, menikmati secangkir kopi hitam hangat dan sepiring _corn dogs_ yang lezat dan gurih.

"bibi aku pesan Ocha hangatnya ya"

Suara itu, Sehun menoleh. Agak terkejut saat mendapati seseorang berbalut hoodie bermotif beruang tengah berdiri di sampingnya. "Jongin" bibir tipis itu menggumamkan sebuah nama.

Orang itu menoleh, kepalanya yang ditutupi tudung dengan dua telinga beruang itu terlihat kekanakan. "Wah, Tuan Oh" dia balas menyapa Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sehun.

"Terimakasih ya, bi" ucap Jongin. "ingin saja" jawabnya.

"Hallo, Tuan muda Oh" bibi Hwang menyapa ramah. "seperti biasa kan? Tunggu di meja saja ya. Akan bibi antarkan"

...

Jongin dan Sehun duduk di meja prasmanan sederhana tanpa kursi. Mereka cukup duduk dan melipat kedua kaki mereka dengan posisi bersila. Ini adalah stand warung jajanan yang sering buka di malam hari hingga pukul 4 pagi nanti.

"apa kau sering keluyuran seperti ini, tuan Oh?" tanya Jongin. Kebetulan Jongin kabur dari rumah karena neneknya yang kolot itu berencana akan menginap selama 7 hari ke depan.

"ya..lagipula letaknya tidak jauh dari apartmentku. Dan usiaku pun sudah 25 tahun, itu tandanya aku bebas untuk melakukan banyak hal diluar sana"

Jongin mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan Sehun.

Setidaknya orangtua Sehun tidak seperti Nenek Kim yang super kolot dan menyebalkan. Dia bahkan tidak boleh pergi ke Bar-Bar meskipun usianya sudah 22 tahun dia masih dianggap kurang cukup umur untuk bisa menikmati kehidupan dewasanya.

"Kau kabur dari rumah"

"bagaimana anda bisa tahu?" Jongin bertanya. Menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Sehun katakan.

"Aku sudah bisa menebaknya" kata Sehun. "kau bosan dengan peraturan kolot ya? Aku juga seperti itu saat seusiamu" kemudian tertawa kecil mengingat masa lalunya itu.

"Padahal aku sudah 22 tahun, aku bahkan sudah membuktikan pada mereka jika aku sudah berhasil" Jongin memangku wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Sehun menghapus noda saus di mulutnya dengan tissue. "itu tandanya mereka menyayangimu"

Jongin menarik napas pelan. Tak sengaja matanya melihat ke arah mata hitam Sehun yang sendu. Apa Sehun baru saja menangis? Karena Jongin bisa melihat wajah Sehun yang agak sembab itu.

"Tuan Oh"

"hm"

Jongin berbisik pelan, "apa anda habis menangis? Sepertinya anda lupa cuci muka"

"kau bisa cerita padaku tentang masalahmu itu" kata Jongin. "aku tidak ember kok"

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

Yang lebih muda pun menggeleng. Tanpa Sehun katakan pun Jongin tahu, pasti Sehun sedang patah hati. Apalagi dengar-dengar pacarnya memutuskan hubungan mereka di kafe Jongin.

"tapi temanku bilang, jika jatuh cinta itu tidak sama seperti kita mencicipi buatan kopi dari satu barista ke barista lain"

Sehun mengusak pelan rambut Jongin _. 'halus'_ pikirnya. Mungkin saja sehalus hati Jongin yang masih belum mengerti apa itu cinta. Dia masih polos, tak heran, dari awal melihat Jongin pun Sehun sudah tahu jika anak ini bukan hanya nampak polos di luar, tapi juga di dalam.

"apa ini soal mantan pacar anda yang bernama Byun Baekhyun itu?" Jongin takut-takut bertanya.

Sehun nyaris tersedak kopinya.

Bagaimana Jongin bisa tahu soal Baekhyun? Pikir Sehun.

Bahkan Sehun tidak pernah membicarakan Baekhyun saat bersama Jongin.

"Kau benar" Sehun berkata. "aku mungkin terlalu mencintainya hingga tak bisa merelakannya dengan orang lain"

"semacam obsesi?"

"entahlah..yang ada hatiku sesak saat ia meminta putus dariku dan menjelaskan jika selama ini dia selingkuh dariku"

"dia bukan namja yang baik kalau begitu" kata Jongin, mengomentari Baekhyun.

"kau tidak tahu! Jadi jangan bertingkah jika kau tahu tentang dia" gerung Oh Sehun. Dia tidak suka dengan penilaian Jongin mengenai Baekhyun.

Jongin merasa bodoh.

Bagaimana bisa mulutnya yang ember ini melontarkan penilaian tolol begitu?

Sehun pasti marah sekali dengan penilaiannya terhadap Baekhyun.

"m..maaf" ucapnya, salah tingkah.

Jongin menundukan kepalanya.

Tapi kalau dipikir sekali lagi, Jongin tidak salah dengan komentarnya barusan.

Kalau memang Baekhyun orang yang baik, dia tidak akan pernah menduakan Oh Sehun.

"tapi ibuku meninggalkan ayah karena ayah terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, itu yang Channie hyung katakan padaku. Apa Tuan Oh sudah tanya alasan apa yang menyebabkan Baekhyun-ssi meninggalkan anda?"

Sehun berpikir dalam diamnya. Benar, mengapa tidak ia coba tanyakan saja pada Baekhyun. Tapi tidak! Baekhyun bilang dia sudah cukup bahagia dengan Huang Zitao. Bukankah seharusnya dia juga bahagia? Orang bilang, saat kita mencintai seseorang, kita harus merelakannya bahagia dengan yang lain. Sehun menghela napas pelan.

"bagaimana kalau aku mencobanya denganmu?"

"apa? coba apa?"

"mencoba melupakannya dengan berkencan denganmu" kata Sehun.

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "tapi kalau kau jatuh cinta padaku jangan salahkan aku ya"

' _jatuh cinta pada anak kecil sepertimu? Gak sudi'_ pikir Sehun.

"Pede sekali kau ini" Sehun menertawakan Jongin.

"Fine, jadikan itu syarat! Dan aku bersedia membuatmu move on darinya" ujar Jongin. "dengan catatan kau tak boleh jatuh cinta padaku!"

" _It's not a big deal!_ Aku punya selera sendiri soal orang-orang yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta" sahut Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Hallo.._**

 ** _Gimana menurut, readers?_**

 ** _Lanjut gak? Lanjut gak? Hehehe..._**

 ** _Makanya Review *Plak*_**

 ** _Ok, pokoknya makasih banyak buat para readers yang udah berkenan buat baca fic ini. Dan juga support yang kalian berikan..Yeyeyeyee...*apaansih_**

.

.

.

 _ **Review?**_


	2. My Cute Barista

" _m..maaf" ucapnya, salah tingkah._

 _Jongin menundukan kepalanya._

 _Tapi kalau dipikir sekali lagi, Jongin tidak salah dengan komentarnya barusan._

 _Kalau memang Baekhyun orang yang baik, dia tidak akan pernah menduakan Oh Sehun._

" _tapi ibuku meninggalkan ayah karena ayah terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, itu yang Channie hyung katakan padaku. Apa Tuan Oh sudah tanya alasan apa yang menyebabkan Baekhyun-ssi meninggalkan anda?"_

 _Sehun berpikir dalam diamnya. Benar, mengapa tidak ia coba tanyakan saja pada Baekhyun. Tapi tidak! Baekhyun bilang dia sudah cukup bahagia dengan Huang Zitao. Bukankah seharusnya dia juga bahagia? Orang bilang, saat kita mencintai seseorang, kita harus merelakannya bahagia dengan yang lain. Sehun menghela napas pelan._

" _bagaimana kalau aku mencobanya denganmu?"_

" _apa? coba apa?"_

" _mencoba melupakannya dengan berkencan denganmu" kata Sehun._

 _Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "tapi kalau kau jatuh cinta padaku jangan salahkan aku ya"_

' _jatuh cinta pada anak kecil sepertimu? Gak sudi' pikir Sehun._

" _Pede sekali kau ini" Sehun menertawakan Jongin._

" _Fine, jadikan itu syarat! Dan aku bersedia membuatmu move on darinya" ujar Jongin. "dengan catatan kau tak boleh jatuh cinta padaku!"_

" _It's not a big deal! Aku punya selera sendiri soal orang-orang yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta" sahut Oh Sehun._

.

.

.

.

"Kau serius?"

Luhan menatap adik sepupunya itu lekat-lekat.

"kau bilang salah satu cara untuk menyembuhkan rasa sakit itu. _We had to stay high each time_ , begitu kan" sahut Sehun enteng.

Ingin sekali rasanya Luhan mencabik-cabik wajah sok cool cowok di hadapannya itu.

"Kehilangan Baekhyun malah membuat dirimu gila, Hun" Celetuk Luhan.

Katakan Sehun gila.

Sehun benar-benar gila. Dengan entengnya dia berkata, kalau dia sudah menemukan mainan yang pas untuk dijadikan ajang bersenang-senang dalam missi melupakan sang mantan.

Luhan juga gila, dan berkat ide gilanya itu dia jadi begini.

Padahal waktu itu Luhan Cuma bercanda saja, tapi malah ditanggapi serius oleh sang adik.

"Fine, terserah! Aku kan tidak serius mengatakannya, Hun" kata Luhan.

Oh Sehun Cuma diam, dia masih fokus dengan layar ponselnya.

 _From : Kim_Jongin_

 _Kau sedang apa?_

 _Aku bosan, hari ini kafe-ku sepi sekali._

Namanya Kim Jongin kata Sehun.

Dia seorang Barista sekaligus owner di kafe miliknya sendiri. Luhan tahu Jongin adalah namja yang manis. Ya, Sehun pernah menunjukan photo Jongin padanya.

"kau mau kemana, hah?" Tanya Luhan—dia masih kesal dengan tingkah adik babo-nya itu.

Sehun hendak pergi, dia sudah bosan dengan ocehan-ocehan tak bermutu hyung rusanya itu. "keluar. Di sini dan mendengar mu mengoceh membuat telingaku berdenyut" jawabnya acuh.

...

Kyungsoo sama keponya, dia sudah siap untuk memberondongi Jongin dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

Kok bisa-bisanya Jongin jadian dengan orang yang bahkan belum genap satu bulan ia kenal. Chanyeol sudah aneh, tapi Kyungsoo tak akan pernah menyangka kalau Jongin jauh lebih aneh dari hyung hyper aktiv nya itu.

"kau tidak sedang dilanda one night stand kan, Jong?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Lay menutup kedua telinga Jimin saat Kyungsoo bertanya dengan begitu frontal. _"tentu saja hyung, aku tidak sedang *Pip*"_ kira-kira begitulah yang di tangkap oleh pendengaran polos Jimin.

"Oke, Jimin.. Lebih baik kau ikut hyung ke dapur saja, di sini tak baik untuk pendengaranmu" Lay merangkul bahu Jimin.

"kau sama anehnya dengan kakakmu" ujar Kyungsoo, sambil menatapi kepergian Lay dan juga Jimin ke arah dapur.

"kau tidak takut jika hanya dipermainkan olehnya?" tanya Kyungsoo, agak berbisik.

Jongin mengangkat kedua bahunya, tak mau tahu.

Gelas-gelas bening di tangannya bahkan lebih menarik dibandingkan wajah imut menggemaskan milik Kyungsoo.

Wajah Kyungsoo sudah seperti psikopat.

"Jongin!"

"apa sih, hyung?"

Kyungsoo menghela napas pelan. "kalau namja itu menyakitimu, katakan saja padaku! Akan ku kebiri anunya" sadis benar kata-katanya Kyungsoo.

"kau tahu tidak, kenapa kau masih Jomblo?" tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang dari arah pintu. Sambil bergandengan mesra dengan pacar kesayangannya, Kris Wu.

"Hallo, Chan hyung..Hallo Kris hyung" sapa Jongin.

"cih" Kyungsoo berdecih pelan.

"karena kau itu galak, makanya cowok takut melihat tingkahmu yang seperti anak setan itu"

"Jangan dengarkan dia! Dia Cuma bercanda" Kris mencubit gemas pipi kekasihnya.

"Ah, hyung..sakit~"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo memasang tampang 'iyuh' nya.

Apa itu? Sok romantis, pikir dua makhluk unyuk itu.

...

"kencan?" tanya Jongin, dia baru saja menutup kafe-nya.

Sehun mengangguk pelan. "kau mau tidak?" Sehun balik bertanya.

Jongin nampak ragu.

Dia tidak pernah berkencan dengan siapapun sebelumnya. Dia memang jomblo, dan itu wajar saja.

"atau kau sudah ada janji dengan yang lain?" untuk kedua kalinya Sehun bertanya.

"Tidak" menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "tapi aku harus meminta izin pada ibuku dulu"

Sehun hanya memperhatikan Jongin yang sedang menelpon ibunya sambil bersandar pada teralis besi yang sudah terkunci.

Dia bilang, dia ada urusan penting dan tidak akan pulang sampai pagi. Jongin terdengar memelas, meminta ibunya untuk mengerti. Sehun melirik arloji di tangannya. Sudah 10 menit ia menunggu, namun Jongin masih merengek pada ibunya di seberang sana.

*Pip*

"bagaimana?" tanya Sehun.

"boleh" jawabnya, dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ok" Sehun menyahut.

Grep..

Sehun agak terkejut, mendapati jemari Jongin yang bertaut pada jemari tangan kanannya. Namja manis itu tersenyum, dia memang selalu begitu, seolah tak ada hari tanpa tersenyum.

"aku sering melihat kakakku menggandeng tangan pacarnya" kata Jongin, mengatakannya begitu lancar tanpa peduli dengan perasaan Sehun yang campur aduk. "dan aku juga ingin merasakan bagaimana menggandeng seorang pacar" dia berkata lagi, dengan raut wajahnya yang polos.

Sehun tak bisa berkata-kata.

Selama ia berpacaran dengan Baekhyun, tak pernah sekalipun ia bergandengan seperti ini. Barulah ia tersadar, namja macam apa dirinya itu. Mungkin Baekhyun selalu menginginkan ini, menginginkan sebuah gandengan mesra darinya. Namun Sehun bukanlah namja yang peka, dia bahkan selalu meninggalkan Baekhyun di belakangnya saat keduanya sedang berbelanja di swalayan. Ah, rasa penyesalan muncul—menyeruak masuk ke dalam relung jiwanya.

"aku bertaruh, pasti kau tidak pernah seperti ini" Jongin berkata. Lelaki ber-coat abu-abu itu masih menautkan jemari rampingnya pada jemari Sehun yang lebih besar dari jemarinya.

"kau benar" cicitnya. "ini pertama kali bagiku" berkata lagi.

"kau payah, tuan" ejek Jongin.

...

 **Jongin's POV**

Dia terus tersenyum..

Aku suka dengan senyuman itu, ini adalah kali pertama kami pergi berkencan. Dia yang pertama kali mengajak kami berkencan setelah permintaannya untuk menjadikanku sebagai pacarnya.

Dia ingin cepat-cepat berpaling dari mantan kekasihnya yang cantik itu.

Aku mengiyakannya, tanpa berpikir lebih matang. Niatku hanya untuk membantunya. Sekaligus mengajarkannya untuk sedikit lebih hangat pada pacarnya nanti.

Lagipula, dia termasuk tipe cowok rumahan yang tidak pernah pergi ke klub untuk melupakan masalahnya. Ok, aku tidak tahu pasti tentang itu. Tapi Sehun pernah bilang padaku, jika ayahnya akan menendangnya keluar dari keluarga Oh kalau mendapatinya _teler_ di pagi hari. Dia orang yang baik, begitulah yang hatiku katakan padaku.

Entah apa yang ku pikirkan saat aku bersedia membantunya _move on_ dari Baekhyun. Apalagi dari caranya _menembak_ dia itu payah. Aku malah bertanya-tanya, soal bagaimana dia menyatakan cintanya pada mantan pacarnya itu.

Aku berbohong padanya.

Padahal ibu melarangku untuk pergi malam ini. Namun aku tak mau membuatnya kecewa, jujur saja, aku bukan orang yang bisa membuat orang lain kecewa padaku.

"ada apa denganmu? Mengapa kau tersenyum?"

Aku menoleh, namja ber-coat bulu coklat itu menatap jengah ke arahku. "kau tidak gila kan?" dia meletakan punggung tangannya pada keningku.

"memangnya aku tidak boleh tersenyum" aku mengerucutkan bibirku.

Ibu bilang aku adalah anaknya yang manis.

Dia selalu suka kerucutan bibirku, dia bilang itu lucu. Bahkan dia bilang tatapanku mirip sekali dengan seekor puppy. Aku kesal, karena setiap kali aku marah, orang-orang selalu menganggap itu lucu. Mereka tak pernah memikirkan perasaanku.

"itu dia" Sehun berkata, perlahan. "masalahnya kau tersenyum tanpa alasan"

Aku mengerti maksudnya.

"kalau aku bilang alasanku tersenyum padamu, kau akan mengira aku ini orang yang konyol" aku sudah benar-benar menghabiskan corn dogs keduaku. Dan di tanganku masih ada satu kotak lagi berisi dua corn dogs yang nantinya siap ku lahap.

Kami duduk di pinggir sungai Han. Cahaya-cahaya lampu mampu menerangi suasana di tempat ini. Orang bilang, sungai Han adalah tempat romantis untuk memadu kasih. Tapi tidak bagi Sehun, bisa ku lihat kedua matanya tidak memancarkan rasa bahagianya.

"Jangan dibawa perasaan! Inikan Cuma sebatas cara untuk melupakan dia dari hidupku" kata Sehun, ia meneguk lagi soju di tangannya.

Aku tertawa pelan. Oh, apa yang barusan ku katakan telah membuatnya berkata seperti itu. Entahlah, aku tak pernah merasa bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta ataupun dilukai oleh seseorang yang ku cintai. Tapi jika boleh berharap, aku tak mau merasakan keduanya jika nantinya aku berakhir seperti Oh Sehun.

"kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan?" tanyaku.

"entah, aku bukan cenayang"

Jika mau tahu yang sebenarnya, aku tidak yakin apakah malam ini bisa jadi lebih baik atau pun lebih buruk. Hampir dari separuh waktu yang ku miliki selalu ku habiskan dengan belajar, belajar, belajar, bekerja, bekerja, bekerja, dan membuat orang lain puas akan pelayananku. Oke, jangan berpikir ambigu soal ini!

"kau"

"apa?" dia menatapku, bingung.

Aku mengangguk.

"kenapa?" tanyanya.

"entahlah..aku hanya bingung, dari semua banyak orang di kafeku. Mengapa kau memilih aku?" Aku bertanya padanya.

"aku tidak tahu" jawabnya. "hey, ini terdengar canggung"

"tapi jika nantinya kau ingin ini berakhir ya tidak apa-apa. anggap saja kita belum resmi pacaran" Sehun berkata. Seolah ia mengatakan jika hubungan ini hanya sebatas coba-coba.

"Jangan pakai Hati, Jongin!"

...

' _jangan pakai hati, Jongin!'_ itulah yang ia katakan..

Aku sedang melamun, hingga sosok yang nampak familiar itu berjalan di depanku—seorang diri.

Aku mengejarnya, sebelum orang itu pergi meninggalkan kafe ini.

"Baekhyun-ssi" aku menyerukan namanya.

Ia menoleh, menatapku dengan tatapan aneh.

Mungkin ia hanya berpikir, mengapa orang yang tidak ia kenali itu menyerukan namanya sambil berlari tergopoh-gopoh.

"apa kita pernah saling mengenal?" tanyanya.

"tidak..tapi, aku kenal dirimu dari seorang teman" aku memberikan senyum ramah padanya.

"Apa ada yang lain? Aku sedang buru-buru" dia berkata.

Dia melenggang pergi begitu saja.

Sepertinya ia juga sedang menerima telpon.

Aku merutuki kebodohanku, mengapa aku bisa-bisanya memanggil namanya? Pasti Baekhyun heran dengan tingkah anehku ini.

...

"biasa saja"

Oh Sehun terlihat berusaha sebaik-baiknya untuk bersikap tidak peduli.

Aku menyikut rusuknya dengan maksud bergurau, namun ia menggerutu kesakitan. Dia bilang, meskipun tubuhku terlihat ramping, aku tetap seorang namja yang setidaknya juga memiliki tenaga yang kuat dibandingkan seorang yeoja.

"lalu apa yang kalian bicarakan?" dia bertanya, sok tegar sekali namja satu ini. Padahal aku tahu, diam-diam pasti Sehun masih memikirkan mantan pacarnya itu.

"tidak ada" jawabku. Paling tidak aku memang bicara jujur padanya.

"tidak seru" gumamnya.

Aku tahu ia kini sedang berusaha menelan kenyataan pahit.

Dimana dirinya sudah tak lagi dianggap penting oleh namja seperti Baekhyun.

Aku tidak tahu orang seperti apa Baekhyun itu. Tapi kalau kenyataannya melihat Oh Sehun begini, setidaknya aku bisa menerka jika Baekhyun adalah sosok malaikat dalam hidup Sehun.

"selama 2 hari ini kau kemana saja?" aku bertanya.

"sibuk, pekerjaanku menumpuk selama ayahku sakit" jawabnya.

Oh, jadi ayahnya masuk rumah sakit. Kasihan sekali..

"Boleh aku menjenguknya?"

Aku melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, sementara Oh Sehun masih sibuk dengan secangkir kopi hitam yang ku buatkan untuknya.

Dia menatapku—menggoda.

"kau ingin bertemu ayah mertua, hm?"

"tentu saja tidak! Aku bukan calon menantunya kan" jawabku.

Sehun nyaris tersedak kukis yang sedang ia kunyah.

Krincingg..

Kami serentak menoleh.

"Seungri hyung" aku menyapa ramah seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kafe.

"hey, Jongin" dia balas menyapaku.

Seungri hyung menduduki kursi bar yang di samping Sehun. Dia berkata, jika cuaca sangat bagus di luar. Wah, kalau sudah begini, Seungri hyung pasti akan mengajak ku pergi berjalan-jalan.

"Hyung, ini Oh Sehun. Dan Tuan Oh, ini sahabatku, Lee Seunghyun. Tapi panggil saja Seungri" aku memperkenalkan kedua orang namja itu.

Entah mengapa aku mencium permusuhan diantara kedua orang itu.

Eto, Seungri hyung memang bukan orang yang mudah curiga dengan orang lain. Sementara Oh Sehun ini orangnya tidak mudah menerima kehadiran orang lain di sekitarnya.

"Ku pikir dia kekasihmu" celutuk Seungri hyung, dia tersenyum ke padaku.

"tentu saja bukan"

Sehun meletakan beberapa lembar uang di meja tender. "ini, terimakasih atas jamuannya" dia melangkahkan kedua kakinya keluar kafe.

Aku ingin memanggil namanya..

Tapi entah mengapa hatiku berkata untuk membiarkan Sehun pergi. Mungkin saja nanti akan ku hubungi namja itu. Karena tidak biasanya Sehun seperti itu.

...

TBC

.

.

.

Hallo.

Maaf ya, kalo masih ada kekurangan di chapter ini.

Soal penggunaan bahasa yang Gak EYD. Hehe, aku Cuma mau nyoba nulis sesuatu yang berdasarkan hati dan imajinasiku, seperti seorang AUTHOR favorite ku yang udah senior.

Well, kalo gak suka juga gpp..heheh

.

.

.

.

REVIEW?


	3. Is it True? (I'm in Love)

_Krincingg.._

 _Kami serentak menoleh._

" _Seungri hyung" aku menyapa ramah seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kafe._

" _hey, Jongin" dia balas menyapaku._

 _Seungri hyung menduduki kursi bar yang di samping Sehun. Dia berkata, jika cuaca sangat bagus di luar. Wah, kalau sudah begini, Seungri hyung pasti akan mengajak ku pergi berjalan-jalan._

" _Hyung, ini Oh Sehun. Dan Tuan Oh, ini sahabatku, Lee Seunghyun. Tapi panggil saja Seungri" aku memperkenalkan kedua orang namja itu._

 _Entah mengapa aku mencium permusuhan diantara kedua orang itu._

 _Eto, Seungri hyung memang bukan orang yang mudah curiga dengan orang lain. Sementara Oh Sehun ini orangnya tidak mudah menerima kehadiran orang lain di sekitarnya._

" _Ku pikir dia kekasihmu" celutuk Seungri hyung, dia tersenyum ke padaku._

" _tentu saja bukan"_

 _Sehun meletakan beberapa lembar uang di meja tender. "ini, terimakasih atas jamuannya" dia melangkahkan kedua kakinya keluar kafe._

 _Aku ingin memanggil namanya.._

 _Tapi entah mengapa hatiku berkata untuk membiarkan Sehun pergi. Mungkin saja nanti akan ku hubungi namja itu. Karena tidak biasanya Sehun seperti itu._

.

.

.

.

 **Cute Barista**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama**

 **Rating : Teen**

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, YAOI, GAJE, ALUR CEPAT, NO BASH, NO PLAGIARISM, (Spesial Present For Hunkai Shipper) GS for Mommies**

 **Pairing : Hunkai (Main Pair), Krisyeol, And The Others**

 **All Chara are not belong to me, but story is mine:P**

.

.

 **Normal POV**

"Tuan Oh"

Jongin berusaha mengejar Sehun yang masih berjalan di depan sana.

Seolah benar-benar tuli atau hanya pura-pura, dia terus berjalan tanpa mau menoleh ke belakang.

"Tuan Oh, tunggu!"

Dia berseru lagi.

Para pejalan kaki menatap keduanya.

Antara jengah dengan teriakan-teriakan Jongin, serta kasihan melihat namja yang masih mengenakan kemeja barista-nya itu berlarian hanya untuk mengejar seseorang.

 _Greb..._

Sehun menoleh..

"ada apa?" tanyanya, seraya melepas earphone putih pada kedua telinganya.

Jongin masih berusaha mengatur napas.

Sial sekali, pantas saja tidak dengar. Pakai earphone ternyata.

Namja itu ingin sekali menarik surai hitam pekat Sehun, kalau bisa sampai botak sekalian.

"kenapa waktu itu langsung pergi? Kau juga tidak lagi datang ke kafe" kata Jongin, peluh sebesar biji jagung di keningnya. Bibir merah bervolume itu masih berusaha mengatur napasnya. "aku SMS juga tidak dibalas" *pouting*

"Aku sibuk" Hanya itu yang Sehun katakan. Cowok tinggi ber-sweater rajut biru muda itu hendak pergi lagi.

"tidak!" Jongin tahan pergelangan tangan pucat itu. "ini uangnya, aku kembalikan! Kau bersikap aneh kemarin"— _sekarang pun juga_ , lanjutnya dalam hati.

Dia pandangi beberapa lembar uang kertas yang ia ingat telah ia berikan pada Jongin saat malam terakhir dia mampir ke kafe.

"Nih, ambil saja!" Sehun menaruh uang itu (lagi) ke tangan Jongin. "bukankah setiap pengunjung yang mencicipi kopi buatanmu itu harus bayar"

Jongin melongok.

"tidak" katanya menggeleng. "uangnya kebanyakan, kalau begitu aku harus mengembalikannya" Jongin mengambil satu lembar uang, dan menyerahkan lembaran lainnya pada Sehun.

Sehun berjalan angkuh, Jongin masih mengekor.

"Apa tuan tidak mau mampir ke kafe?"

Atau

"Tuan, mampir yuk ke kafe, aku kasih gratis deh"

Dia hanya diam.

Tidak peduli, bahkan melihat Jongin yang nyaris kewalahan menyamai langkah dua kaki panjangnya saja juga tidak. Sehun ini masuk ke dalam pejalan kaki tercepat, tipe-tipe orang yang buru-buru. Beda sekali dengan Jongin, jalannya tidak bisa dikatakan lelet, tapi juga tidak bisa dikatakan cepat. Tapi kalau bersanding dengan Sehun, keliatannya ya memang lambat ya..

"Tuan, kita mau kemana?"

Sehun berhenti, dia tahu _kok_ kalau dari tadi Jongin masih di belakangnya.

"Tuan?"

"kau cerewet" sahut Sehun.

Jongin menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "tapi Tuan terus diam. Pura-pura tuli atau gimana?"

Kalau tidak ingat tempat, mungkin Sehun sudah berteriak gila saking kesalnya.

Ya, kesal..

Kesalnya kenapa pun juga tidak tahu..

Tadi saat hendak mampir ke kafe Jongin, melihat namja berkulit tan itu tersenyum ramah pada seorang laki-laki membuatnya malas. Ok, tadinya Sehun mau mampir ke kafe. Bullsht banget, kalau dia yang sudah capek-capek jalan kaki tapi tidak mampir ke Minni-Berry.

"yang waktu itu juga main pergi begitu saja"

"aku tidak menyukai sahabatmu tuh" aku Sehun, keceplosan.

Jongin membulatkan bibir volumenya. "mwo?"

"tidak boleh gitu! Seungri hyung orangnya baik kok" katanya lagi.

Jongin pun kemudian tertawa pelan. "Oh, jadi Tuan Oh cemburu ya?" menggoda namja 25 tahunan itu.

Sehun mendelik tajam.

"dih, amit-amit cemburu padamu"

Bahkan dilihat begini saja, Sehun seperti sudah lupa akan luka patah hatinya. Yap, berjalan satu bulan Baekhyun putus darinya.

Jongin mengangkat bahu, kalau orang lain mungkin saja sudah menangis mendengar kata-kat Sehun tadi.

Tapi ini Jongin, Kim Jongin yang memang pada dasarnya tidak tahu tempat dan situasi, jadinya ya masabodo. Orang yang tidak terbiasa menghadapi Jongin, pasti akan melongok kagum atau malah melongok tolol tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"kita sudah berjalan 2 km dari Kafe ku, lho" kata Jongin.

Tatapan kedua mata sempit Sehun seperti, _'Memangnya aku peduli'_ membuat Jongin cemberut masam. "dasar muka tembok! Sudah ah, aku mau balik! Kalau tersesat jangan telpon!" Berdecak sebal, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri.

...

Beberapa hari berlalu..

Sehun diam-diam datang lagi ke kafe Jongin dengan sepeda biru metalic kesayangannya. Dan Jongin kini terlihat sedang membagikan sesuatu pada dua orang anak kecil yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Mungkin namanya Kevin atau Jes, tapi tak ada gunanya Sehun memikirkan hal itu. Lagipula dia Cuma mau nunjukin kalau dia tidak kesasar kok kemarin.

Tapi Jongin tersenyum ke arahnya..

Apa?

Tersenyum?

Wait..

Ah, bodoh sekali..

Jongin segala macam mengetahui keberadaannya lagi.

Dua anak kecil itu berlarian kecil di pinggir jalan dengan memegang satu gagang lollipop di tangannya. Jongin berjalan mendekati Sehun, dari kemarin dia juga tidak bisa menghubungi Sehun. Apalagi ponselnya itu hilang saat sedang jalan-jalan ke pasar rakyat, semalam.

"Hallo" sapanya.

Sehun tersenyum canggung.

"mengapa Tuan tidak masuk?" tanya Jongin. "ada Barista baru lho di kafeku, kau harus berkenalan dengannya" kata Jongin, dengan polosnya dia naik ke sepeda Sehun—berboncengan dengan posisi berdiri.

Kedua kakinya ia pijakan di atas _jalu_ sepeda Sehun.

"Ayo jalan, tuan!" Serunya.

"kalau jatuh jangan salahkan aku, ya"

Jongin mengalungkan kedua tangannya di bahu Sehun. Merasakan betapa kokohnya dua bahu milik Oh Sehun yang begitu di dambakan oleh para yeoja di luar sana.

"Huaaaa" Jongin berteriak lucu.

Sehun mengayuh sepedanya meninggalkan halaman parkir kafe MinBer (Minni Berry).

"tuan kita mau kemana?" tanya Jongin, ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada bahu Sehun.

"ke hatimu" canda Sehun.

Itu gombalan ecek-ecek yang pernah Sehun umbar.

Namun tanpa ia ketahui berdampak besar pada namja di belakangnya itu.

Bias kemerahan samar-samar di wajah manis Jongin. "tuan, jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak" Jongin berbisik lirih.

"aku hanya bercanda" sahut Sehun. "Oh, di sekitar sini ada taman bunga. Apa kau tahu?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Tidak tuh"

 _Don't ask me anything_

 _I can't give you an answer_

 _We're so happy as we are right now_

 _(Jangan tanya padaku tentang (hubungan) ini._

 _Karena aku tidak akan bisa memberikan jawaban yang tepat_

 _Untuk pertanyaanmu. Kita akan selalu bahagia selama kita selalu_

 _Bersama seperti sekarang ini)—Let's not Fall in Love (Big Bang)_

 **...**

Sulit bagi Oh Sehun untuk berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya siang itu.

Berkali-kali Paman Kang (asisten pribadi ayahnya) bertanya padanya, soal ketidak-fokusnya sejak memulai meeting tadi. Untung saja Sehun masih bisa mengatasinya, dan bertindak profesional seperti apa yang pernah ia pelajari sebelumnya.

Dia masih cemas, sehingga tak sengaja menabrak seseorang di depan pintu.

"anda tidak apa-apa, tuan muda?" tanya paman Kang, kebetulan dialah orang yang ditabrak Sehun.

Paman Kang tampak khawatir, sehingga memutuskan untuk menuntun Sehun supaya duduk di sofa single-nya. Namja 57 tahun itu sudah begitu mengenal sosok tuan mudanya ini. Sehun tidak pernah menunjukan sikap seaneh ini. Frustasi saat diputuskan oleh kekasihnya saja pun tak pernah mengurangi fokus kerjanya di kantor.

Maka dari itu ia wajib bertanya.

Sehun seperti tuan Oh, yang jarang sekali mau membagi keluh kesahnya pada orang lain. Orang-orang sok tegar seperti itu memang sangat menyebalkan. Mereka akan mengambil sebuah jalan yang pada akhirnya merugikan diri sendiri dan orang lain di sekitarnya. Ok, ini mulai terdengar berlebihan! Paman Kang tahu, Sehun tidak akan pernah mengambil jalan pintas, seperti bunuh diri, mungkin..

"Aku tidak tahu, paman" gumam Sehun, dia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Paman Kang pun berinisiatif memberikan segelas air putih untuk menjernihkan pikiran direktur muda itu.

"apa ini soal mantan anda?" Paman Kang bertanya, seraya menyodorkan segelas air putih untuk Sehun.

Sehun mengucapkan terimakasih, dan menggeleng pertanda dia tidak memikirkan orang yang paman Kang maksud. Sama sekali tak ada Baekhyun dalam otak pintarnya itu.

"aku hanya tidak mengerti dengan jalan hidupku akhir-akhir ini" kata Sehun. _'dia selalu menghantui hidupku dengan tingkah idiotnya itu. Bahkan hanya mengingat senyumannya saja membuat kepalaku pening'_ Sehun berkata dalam hati.

"anda sudah bekerja terlalu giat. Kenapa tidak mengambil cuti saja? Ada baiknya anda sedikit relax dan memberi hiburan untuk diri anda sendiri, tuan" Paman Kang memberikan usul. Dia tersenyum ramah, sampai gurat-gurat nampak jelas di wajah rentanya itu.

...

"Ibu, kapan nenek pulang? Dia menyebalkan sekali, masa aku tak boleh menemui Kris hyung" Chanyeol mendudukan bokongnya di sofa ruang kerja ibunya.

Yesung, yeoja 45 tahun itu tertawa geli melihatnya.

Ibu kandungnya yang dari Gyeongsang Selatan itu memang terkenal orang yang kolot.

Tak boleh ini, Tak boleh itu, serta larangan-larangan yang membuat kedua putranya memutar mata bosan mendengarnya. Maklum saja, neneknya tinggal di desa, jadi tidak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana kehidupan para remaja di kota Metropolitan seperti Seoul.

"nenek bilang masih merindukan cucunya tuh, sepertinya satu minggu lebih lama dari yang ibu kira" ujar Yesung.

Ia duduk di samping putranya.

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti anak bebek.

"jangan ngambek begitu! Kau bisa pergi menginap di apartment Kris jika kau mau"

"sungguh?" Chanyeol menatap ibunya tak percaya.

"asal kau bisa berjanji pada ibu untuk tidak melakukan yang tidak-tidak"

Chanyeol merenggut lucu.

Hey, melakukan yang _enaena_ itu sudah menjadi hobi favorite nya bersama sang kekasih. Sekali tidak melakukannya, bagaikan makan sayur tanpa garam kalau kata orangtua jaman dulu *apaansih*

...

"kau bilang kau akan sangat sibuk selama 1 bulan ke depan" kata Jongin, seraya meletakan secangkir kopi hitam arabica di meja tender.

Sehun mengunyah kukis pelan-pelan.

Di sana hanya ada dirinya dan juga Jongin, ah dimana si Jisoo? Si Barista paruh waktu yang kata Jongin handal sekali membedakan biji kopi terbaik dan yang tidak. Saat acara jalan-jalan romantis mereka naik sepeda, Jongin terus bercerita tentang Jisoo. Dia orang Korea, lahir di California dan pecinta Kopi. Hanya itu yang Sehun ingat mengenai Hong Jisoo, atau nama bekennya Joshua.

"aku ingin ambil cuti niatnya"

"kau serius? Ayahmu kan masih sakit" Jongin memangku wajahnya dengan satu tangan.

Namja tampan itu mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ia membaui aroma kopi yang tercium dari kopi hitamnya. Jongin bilang ini adalah kopi hitam arabica, kopi hitam kelas satu yang merupakan kopi tradisional dengan cita rasa terbaik. Sebagian kopi yang ada di kafe MinBer terbuat dari biji kopi jenis ini.

"Jisoo bilang, aku harus menambahkan Kopi Luwak ke dalam list menu" Ujar Jongin. Namja 22 tahun itu kini terlihat sibuk mencuci blender yang baru ia gunakan untuk membuat milkshake.

"itu kopi yang enak" kata Sehun.

Jongin menoleh.

"kalau begitu aku akan menambahkannya ke daftar menu" sahutnya. "Oh, akan aku diskusikan bersama Jisoo nanti"

"ya, terserah"

Jongin meletakan wadah blender dengan posisi terbalik—membiarkan air tiris dari dalam, dan kembali duduk di hadapan Sehun.

"Tuan Oh" Jongin sebut nama namja di depannya itu. Ia perhatikan wajah Sehun yang sedang meminum kopinya dari cangkir, sehingga wajahnya sedikit terhalangi cangkir putih itu.

"hm"

Jongin menundukan kepalanya.

Agak ragu untuk mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya.

Sehun menanti sebuah kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Jongin. Dia rasa ini akan sangat penting, dan Sehun harus mendengarnya.

"ibuku memainkan ponselku semalam" Jongin berkata, perlahan.

"terus?"

"dia tak sengaja membaca pesanmu beberapa waktu yang lalu" kata Jongin. "dia bertanya siapa dirimu dan ada hubungan apa diantara kita"

Sehun nyaris tersedak. "lalu kau jawab apa?"

"aku tidak tahu" jawab Jongin. "menurutmu hubungan kita itu apa?" menatap yang lebih tua dengan penuh tanya.

"hubungan kita seperti mutualisme" Sehun menjawab.

Jongin terperanjat dengan jawaban Sehun.

Simbiolisis yang saling menguntungkan, "aku untung dibagian mana?" dengan tawa kecil Jongin bertanya.

"tidak tahu" Sehun menjawab, sok acuh. Padahal hatinya terus merutuki kebodohan Sehun yang selalu bersikap acuh di hadapan Jongin.

"Apa kau sudah berhasil melupakan mantanmu?" tanya Jongin. "Ku harap bukan jawaban _Tidak Tahu_ yang akan ku dapat"

Terlihat jelas ia menuntut.

Hanya saja Sehun terlalu bingung dengan jawaban yang pas untuk ia katakan pada Kim Jongin. "Apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

"tentu saja" tersenyum dengan gayanya yang khas. "aku kan juga harus tahu sampai dimana aku harus jadi pacar bohonganmu"

"aku tidak menganggap dirimu seperti itu" sahut Sehun.

Senyum di wajah manis itu sirna begitu saja.

Tergantikan dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan memandang telak ke arah Sehun.

"jadi selama ini, Tuan Oh menganggap aku apa?" tanyanya, sedikit berbisik.

"Jongin"

Kedua orang itu menoleh.

Seungri tiba di depan pintu dengan sebuket lily dengan senyum yang menawan.

Kedua mata sempit Sehun menyipit, sedikit mengeram pelan begitu melihat sosok dewasa berlagak seperti seorang pangeran mendatangi Kim Jongin.

"Seungri hyung" Tatapan bahagia nampak jelas di mata Jongin.

Oh..

Sehun mulai tak mengerti mengapa ia merasa kesal saat Jongin memeluk tubuh jangkung Seungri. Apa lagi itu? Bahkan Seungri mengecup pipi gembil Jongin berkali-kali, sementara sang empunya pipi hanya terkekeh geli dengan buket lily di tangannya. cih, sok romantis! Ingatkan Sehun untuk membelikan bunga sekaligus tokonya untuk Jongin.

 **...**

Jongin tahu Sehun itu orang yang menyebalkan.

Satu bulan mengenal Sehun, dia jadi semakin tahu seperti apa namja Oh itu.

Orang sok jaim, sok tegar, pokoknya orang yang sok-sok'an lah.

Dia tak pernah bisa menyukai Seungri, Jongin tahu itu. Tatapan nyalang selalu Jongin dapati saat dua cowok tampan itu saling memandang. Seungri yang terkenal lembut saja bisa begitu, Sehun ini benar-benar deh.

"Apa?"

Ibu nyaris tersedak saat mendengar putranya memekik.

"heol, Jongin. Jangan memekik begitu" kata Ibu, lidahnya terasa seperti melepuh. Ibu meletakan cangkir kopinya di atas piring.

"Ibu yang benar saja" Jongin menggembungkan pipinya.

Ibu tertawa pelan.

"sudah saatnya kau kunjungi si Kyuhyun" ujar ibu. "dia sedang ada di Busan saat ini"

"justru itu" kata Jongin, memandang ibunya sangat serius.

Tapi Yesung malah gemas melihat dua maniks kecoklatan putranya yang bulat itu menatap _sok_ serius ke arahnya.

"kenapa?" sang ibu bertanya.

Jongin hendak membuka suara, tapi terhenti saat melihat seorang namja yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kafe.

Dia tinggi, wajahnya pun pucat.

Oh, itu bukan Jisoo!

Karena Hong Jisoo yang tampan itu sedang ada di atas, bermain trik dan menghibur para tamu yeoja di atas.

Heol..

Selain tampan, dan ahli kopi, dia juga bisa bermain trik.

Ibu menoleh.

Mulutnya berbentuk huruf 'O' sementara Jongin sedikit kaget melihat kehadiran cowok tak diundang itu.

"Ha..Hallo" Dia menyapa kikuk.

"Wah, tampan sekali" ibu mulai bertingkah seperti fans girl musiman.

Oh Sehun jadi malu-malu.

Ye, malu-malu!

Karena ada seorang yeoja cantik yang baru saja memujinya.

"I..ibu" Jongin kesal, ibunya jadi melupakan pembicaraan mereka begitu melihat kehadiran Sehun.

...

"Omo..Jadi kau putranya si Hyukjae? Pantas saja!" kata Ibu. "tampan"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin nanti dia akan mengucapkan kata maaf pada Sehun atas nama ibunya.

Sehun mengangguk kikuk.

Biar bagaimana pun berhadapan dengan orang dewasa selain keluarganya itu membuatnya mati kutu seperti ini.

"Oh, aku pernah membaca pesan darimu di Hp beruang gendutku"

"beruang gendut?" Sehun membeo.

Lantas Jongin mendelik tajam.

Ya ampun, ibunya ini kenapa bisa keceplosan begitu?

Ibu memutar mata bosan, "kau tidak tahu?" tanyanya.

Sehun menggeleng pelan.

Kemudian ibu tertawa terbahak-bahak dan membuat kedua orang itu terkejut. Alamak, hilang sudah imej wanita elegant dalam diri Yesung. Jongin bahkan bisa melihat kalau ibunya yang direktur utama yang paling dihormati di kantor itu bukan lagi sosok penuh wibawa yang berimej tinggi. Melainkan sosok ibu-ibu sosialita alay yang kerap ia jumpai di dunia maya.

Ibu melirik Jongin.

"pffft" Sehun menahan tawa.

Jongin menggembukan kedua pipinya.

"lihat-lihat! Pipinya itu seperti bakpao" ibu berbisik pelan.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 8 malam.

Suasana di atas masih ramai.

Tapi tidak dengan suasana di bawah. Kyungsoo, koki yang sudah bekerja nyaris satu tahun di kafe ini memang tidak terlalu suka berkumpul di atas dengan teman-temannya. Apalagi sekarang bertambah ramai dengan kehadiran Jisoo, seorang barista ganteng yang pandai memainkan trik.

"hyung tidak ke atas?" tanya Jimin

"tidak! Kalau di atas semua, siapa yang jaga bawah" namja bermata bulat itu tertawa kecil.

"kan ada Amber noona" kata Jimin, seraya menunjuk seorang yeoja tomboy yang sedang menjaga kasir.

Kyungsoo menarik napas pelan. Jongin sedang pergi, jadi tugas membuat kopi pun sepenuhnya diberikan pada Jisoo. Si barista ganteng yang serba bisa itu.

(Ps: Di kafe ini, tidak sepenuhnya seorang koki adalah koki. Terkadang seorang koki bisa menjadi seorang pramusaji. Atau seorang kasir pun juga bisa menjadi koki. Tapi khusus Kyungsoo, dia hanya membuat cake-cake yang akan di pajang di etalase kaca yang terletak di samping kanan meja tender)

Amber sedang melayani satu orang yang baru saja turun untuk membayar.

Yeoja ganteng itu pun kembali menikmati carrot cake buatan Kyungsoo yang ia rebut paksa dari Jimin, si pramusaji sekaligus pekerja paruh waktu termuda di kafe ini.

"Soo, kau tidak naik?" tanya Amber.

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"kalau gitu aku naik ya. Kalian tak apakan ku tinggal naik? Jaga kasir, oke!"

Jimin berdecak pelan.

Pasalnya, biarpun seorang wanita, Amber ini orangnya galak.

"hah, Amber noona memang sering seenaknya" Jimin meringis pelan.

...

"Kau serius mau mengantar ku?" tanya Jongin.

Sehun yang sedang sibuk mengemudi pun menoleh. "memangnya siapa yang mau mengantar mu? Kakakmu saja sedang berkencan dengan pacarnya"

Jongin mencebikan bibirnya lucu.

Chanyeol hyung memang begitu. Dia lebih sering menomorduakan Jongin setelah Kris hyung.

"tapi aku yakin pasti kau sibuk" kata Jongin, menggerundel.

Namja 25 tahun itu menarik napas pelan. Ibunya Jongin alias Kim Yesung, telah meminta kepadanya untuk mengantar Jongin menemui ayahnya di daerah Busan. Sumpah, sebenarnya Jongin tidak terlalu menyukai ayahnya yang menyebalkan itu. sifat ayahnya terlalu kekanakan, dan tak ada satupun yang Jongin sukai dari semua sifat ayahnya.

Semua ayah adalah pedoman untuk putra-putrinya. Jika ibu adalah tiang rumah tangga, maka ayah adalah atap sekaligus dinding dalam rumah tangga. Yang akan selalu melindungi anak-istrinya dengan jiwa dan raganya. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak punya semua itu. Yah, Jongin tak pernah menyebut ayah kandungnya dengan sebutan ayah.

Yang Jongin tahu, ayahnya adalah namja kekanakan yang tidak pernah mau mengalah. Salahkan ibunya yang mau menikahi laki-laki yang usianya 4 tahun lebih muda darinya. Maka setelah 5 tahun kelahiran putra bungsu mereka, keduanya pun memutuskan untuk bercerai.

"tapi ibumu meminta ku untuk mengantar putranya tuh" ujar Sehun.

"seharusnya kau tolak saja! Kau kan tidak terlalu mengenal ibuku"

"sudahlah" sahut Sehun, "aku tak mau berdebat denganmu!".

Jongin menoleh ke arah jendela mobil. Jendela mobil sedikit berembun, telunjuknya yang iseng pun menuliskan beberapa huruf. Kira-kira 5 dan terbentuklah satu kata yang membuat Sehun agak mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Sekai" ejanya.

Namja yang lebih muda pun menoleh. Dengan senyum manis ia mengangguk-anggukan kepalaya.

"saat kuliah di Paris, temanku Yuta bilang, Sekai itu artinya dunia" menjelaskan dengan gaya khasnya.

Sehun tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang, bertalu-talu, nyaris seperti mau copot.

"tuan tau tidak?" tanya Jongin. "nenek selalu memanggilku Kai, tapi teman-temanku salah kaprah dan malah memanggilku Ai"

"Kai?"

"iya" Jongin mengangguk. "tapi nenek bilang Ai itu artinya cinta. Itukan tandanya aku adalah _Cinta_ "

"kau mulai ngelantur" kata Sehun. Namja tampan itu melirik arloji di tangannya. "apa kau lapar?"

"sedikit"

...

TBC

.

.

.

.

A/N :

Nona, maafkan aku yang belum bisa membuat kalian puas *apaansih*

Tapi aku janji, aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk meneruskan fic ini. Aku sudah mendengar apa yang terjadi. Pasti kalian merasa sedih, meskipun tak tau apa yang harus disedihkan. Aku pikir untuk memberikan hadiah, seperti membaca fic Lemon mungkin? Tapi sayangnya aku sedang mempelajari cara membuat fanfic lemon, supaya aku punya lemonku sendiri *Cih*. Mereka bertanya, mengapa aku tak sedih? Selama masih ada cadangan video YAOI w/ _The JGV god on the bed_ semacam Shinomiya Nagito, _I didn't even feel so blue_ *Lol. Coba kalian cari *plaked*. Tapi kalau mau cari videonya, usahakan pakai semacam APLIKASI VPN (*apa banget*). Tapi jangan contoh manusia tak waras ini, nona. Aku baca di artikel, kalau nonton yang enaena itu sulit sekali untuk melupakan. Satu scene aja bisa 4 tahun. Jangan ya! Susah kalau mau Tobat*Lol


	4. Hun's Love Story

_Jongin menoleh ke arah jendela mobil. Jendela mobil sedikit berembun, telunjuknya yang iseng pun menuliskan beberapa huruf. Kira-kira 5 dan terbentuklah satu kata yang membuat Sehun agak mengernyitkan dahinya._

" _Sekai" ejanya._

 _Namja yang lebih muda pun menoleh. Dengan senyum manis ia mengangguk-anggukan kepalaya._

" _saat kuliah di Paris, temanku Yuta bilang, Sekai itu artinya dunia" menjelaskan dengan gaya khasnya._

 _Sehun tidak tahu harus berkata apa._

 _Jantungnya berdegup kencang, bertalu-talu, nyaris seperti mau copot._

" _tuan tau tidak?" tanya Jongin. "nenek selalu memanggilku Kai, tapi teman-temanku salah kaprah dan malah memanggilku Ai"_

" _Kai?"_

" _iya" Jongin mengangguk. "tapi nenek bilang Ai itu artinya cinta. Itukan tandanya aku adalah Cinta"_

" _kau mulai ngelantur" kata Sehun. Namja tampan itu melirik arloji di tangannya. "apa kau lapar?"_

" _sedikit"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Aku tidak masalah jika kalian berpacaran" Kata Kyuhyun, dengan tatapan jahilnya.

Sehun berdehem pelan.

Sementara Jongin di sampingnya melempar pandangan ke arah lain.

Terakhir kali Jongin bertemu ayahnya saat usianya 8 tahun.

Itu tepat saat ulang tahunnya, dan Kyuhyun datang ke pesta ultahnya dengan seorang yeoja yang katanya adalah calon ibu tiri Jongin, dan sebagai hadiah di hari ultahnya.

Yesung yang melihat itu murka.

Pesta yang seharusnya menjadi pesta menyenangkan berubah menjadi kesedihan yang mendalam.

Bagaimana bisa ayahnya datang ke pesta ultahnya dengan membawa seorang yeoja dan mengatakan jika itu adalah hadiah ulang tahunnya.

Kyuhyun memang brengsek, kenang Jongin.

"sudah berapa tahun kita tak bertemu, Jong?" tanyanya. Restoran seafood ini tidak terlalu ramai, mengingat waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 1 pagi. Hanya terdengar suara para juru masak yang sedang memasak di dapur, dan aroma bumbu yang ditumis di atas frying pan.

"14" Jongin menjawab singkat.

Kyuhyun tertawa canggung, sementara Jongin terlihat tidak menyukai situasi di hadapannya.

Mudah saja menebak hubungan ayah dan anak ini bagi Sehun.

Sudah 14 tahun berlalu, sejak hari dimana ayahnya yang brengsek itu datang ke rumahnya membawa seorang wanita. Ayahnya sama sekali tak berubah, dia masih tampan, maklum saja, usianya baru 41 tahun. Mengingat ayah yang menikahi ibu diusia 16 tahun. Bukannya nikah kecelakaan, mereka menikah karena perjodohan. Saat itu kakek Cho sedang sakit—menjelang ajal. Makanya pernikahan dua orang itu pun dipercepat.

"aku ingat saat itu" kata Kyuhyun, ia menyumpit satu ekor udang dan memasukannya ke dalam mangkuk.

Dua orang muda di hadapannya itu hanya diam, seolah tidak berminat untuk memakan makanan yang dihidangkan di restoran ini.

"Aku juga ingat" sahut Jongin.

Sehun menatap Jongin khawatir.

Jongin yang saat ini amat berbeda dari Jongin yang biasanya.

Aura tak mengenakan mulai terasa, Jongin yang duduk dengan kedua kaki dijadikan alas duduk (bayangin Jongin duduk ala sinden*Lol) itu menggenggam kedua tangannya erat-erat.

Sehun melihat itu, ia tahu jika Jongin bukan tegang, tapi berusaha menahan amarahnya.

Ia genggam satu tangan Jongin dengan tangannya.

Jongin menoleh ke arah Sehun, tapi namja yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya itu malah tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun.

"seharusnya kita menikmati makanan ini kan" Sehun berkata, dengan nada ceria.

Jongin tahu.

Pasti Sehun sedang mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Ah, kau punya selera makan yang bagus, anak muda" Kyuhyun memuji selera makan Sehun, ketika namja tampan itu memasukan segala macam seafood ke dalam mangkuknya.

"mengapa kau tidak makan? Kau tidak lapar?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Jongin. Putranya ini dari tadi hanya diam, meskipun sebenarnya Kyuhyun tahu mengapa putranya seperti itu.

"Aku—"

"Jongin tidak suka seafood" canda Sehun. "tapi kau harus mencicipi ini" Sehun memberikan satu potong cumi matang ke depan mulut Jongin. Membuka mulutnya, seolah meminta Jongin untuk membuka mulutnya juga dan menerima suapan itu.

Jongin memakan potongan cumi matang itu.

Menguyahnya perlahan—tidak terburu-buru, seperti Chanyeol hyung-nya.

"kemana hyungmu? Mengapa kau tak mengajaknya juga?"

"dia alergi beberapa seafood" Jongin berkata kalem. Sehun masih tetap menyuapinya dengan beberapa potongan seafood. Kalau tidak begitu, Jongin tidak akan mau makan.

"ku rasa kau tahu jika putramu akan menikah setelah lulus nanti" lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas pelan.

Berusaha untuk setenang mungkin menghadapi putra bungsunya itu.

"Aku tahu" sahutnya. "satu bulan yang lalu ia kemari bersama kekasih bulenya"

...

Selesai makan malam di restoran itu, Jongin meminta Sehun untuk mengantarnya ke sebuah taman. Padahal Kyuhyun sudah meminta kedua orang itu untuk mengikuti mobilnya—pulang ke rumah Kyuhyun dan beristirahat.

Tapi Jongin menolak.

Sehun mengira Jongin benar-benar sudah keterlaluan, namun melihat wajah memelas Jongin membuat Sehun tak tega untuk memarahinya.

Sehun takut tersesat, karena belum terlalu mengenali jalan-jalan di daerah Busan. Tapi kalau melihat Jongin yang menunjukan kemana arah yang mereka tuju, Sehun rasa Jongin pernah kemari, dan mungkin sempat tinggal beberapa waktu sebelumnya di daerah tersebut.

"kau yakin tak mau pulang?" tanya Sehun, mereka tiba di sebuah dermaga.

Ada beberapa nelayan yang hendak pergi mencari ikan.

Dan juga ada beberapa buruh pelabuhan yang sedang menambatkan kapal di dermaga.

Mereka duduk di sebuah jembatan kayu yang terletak tak begitu jauh dari kapal-kapal yang ditambatkan. Jongin hanya melamun, sesekali mengeratkan coat bulunya agar tidak kedinginan.

"nanti saja" jawabnya, dengan lirih.

Sekarang Sehun tahu darimana Jongin mendapatkan wajah baby face itu.

Ayahnya yang tampan dan imut, sementara ibunya adalah sosok yeoja yang cantik dan manis. Memang terdengar serakah dan betapa tak adilnya dunia. Tapi kalau tahu kehidupan rumah tangga kedua orangtua Jongin, mungkin orang-orang akan berpikir dua kali untuk merasa iri dan dengki padanya. Lebih baik jadi orang biasa yang terlahir dari keluarga biasa-biasa saja, tapi hidup bahagia daripada hidup dikeluarga sempurna yang hampa tanpa kebersamaan, cinta dan kasih dari seorang ayah.

"ayahmu—"

"Ya, dia ayahku" Jongin berkata lesu.

Dia sama sekali tak bangga mengakui Kyuhyun adalah ayahnya. _'dia sama sekali tak punya jiwa seorang ayah yang menyayangi putranya dan istrinya'_ begitulah yang selalu Jongin pikirkan tentang ayahnya.

Sehun tidak tahu harus apa.

Jujur saja, kehidupannya sejak kecil sering membuat anak-anak sebayanya iri padanya. Hidup bercukupan, cinta dan kasih sayang yang cukup dari orangtua yang lengkap, ayah yang selalu menghabiskan waktu bersamanya sesibuk apapun, dan ibunya yang humoris begitu mencintai keluarganya. Mirip sekali dengan kehidupan Richie Rich di dunia nyata.

Sehun tak pernah membayangkan kehidupan apa yang pernah dialami oleh putra-putra Kim ini. Mereka tampak sempurna, dengan kelebihan masing-masing, serta ibunya yang kaya raya dan direktur utama dari perusahaan yang ia pimpin. Tapi nyatanya wanita single parent itu tetaplah wanita biasa, yang hanya mencoba menjadi sekuat mungkin supaya tidak diremehkan dan dipandang rendah oleh mantan suaminya.

"jangan katakan aku beruntung memiliki ayah yang tampan dan kaya seperti dia"

Sehun menyereput pelan kopi hangatnya.

Di sana, tepatnya di sebuah kedai, terdapat seorang kakek tua pembuat kopi yang sangat enak. Jongin menyarankan padanya untuk membeli dua gelas kopi hangat. Dan setelah tahu ternyata Jongin mengajaknya duduk di sebuah dermaga di malam hari, Sehun sedikit merasa terhangatkan dengan secangkir kopi yang ia beli tadi.

"setiap orang punya problem tersendiri" Sehun berkata.

Jongin mencoba menelaah apa yang baru saja Sehun katakan.

Tidak sulit untuk mahasiswa lulusan terbaik di luar negeri seperti dirinya.

"ibu bilang dia orang yang pintar" kata Jongin. "Aku tak percaya jika orang-orang terdekatku berkata jika aku persis seperti ayahku" dia tertawa pelan.

Tapi Sehun melihatnya miris.

Ya Tuhan, mengapa bisa sosok manis Jongin terlihat sendu seperti ini.

"Tuan Oh"

Merasa terpanggil Sehun pun menyahut.

"Coba kau tanya padaku"

"tanya apa?" menatap Jongin, dengan wajah bingung.

"apapun, tentang cinta"

Sehun tidak mengerti, tapi berikutnya ia pun menuruti keinginan Jongin.

"Apa kau percaya cinta sejati?" tanyanya.

Untuk sejenak Jongin membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Tidak" Jongin menggeleng, kemudian menatap hamparan lautan dengan langit gelap. Sunyi senyap, serta gelap dan sendu, seperti tatapan dua netra itu.

"kenapa?" Sehun bertanya lagi.

"Next Question!"

"kenapa?"

"Next!"

"Aku tanya kenapa?" mengulangi pertanyaannya, sambil menyentuh bahu Jongin agar anak itu menoleh padanya.

"Karena cinta sejati itu tidak ada"

Sehun berpikir sejenak. Matanya yang sempit tercermin jelas wajah manis Jongin. Dia tak pernah menemukan seseorang seperti Jongin. Yang ada hanya pemikiran tentang dirinya yang selalu merasa tidak dicintai oleh seseorang selain keluarganya. Termasuk saat Baekhyun (orang yang ia cintai) pergi dan memilih seseorang yang dia pikir lebih baik dari seorang Oh Sehun.

"Ayahku pergi meninggalkan ibuku dengan wanita lain. Apa itu yang namanya cinta sejati? Tak ada alasan yang kuat yang bisa membuat ku percaya pada cinta sejati"

"kalau begitu kau juga tidak ada" kata Sehun.

Jongin menatap bingung cowok dewasa itu.

"kau bilang teman-temanmu memanggilmu AI" jelas Sehun. "tanpa sengaja mereka menyebutmu cinta kan? Kau adalah cinta, kau harus percaya itu!"

"menurutmu cinta itu apa?" Jongin bertanya.

Sehun ingin marah karena Jongin yang keluar dari topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Cinta yang bisa menyembuhkan luka di hati yang disebabkan cinta yang lain" jawabnya.

Jongin menatap Sehun penuh arti. "Kalau begitu" ada jeda dalam ucapannya.

"mengapa aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan perasaanmu? Perasaan sakit hatimu dari mantan pacarmu itu"

.

.

" _Yesung-ah"_

Yeoja itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan isak tangisnya.

Seseorang berbicara di seberang telepon, nan jauh di luar sana.

"I..iya?"

" _kau belum tidur?"_

Ia menggeleng, kata _belum_ terucap dari bibirnya.

Air mata merembes di wajah cantiknya. Ia tahu, jika orang yang berbicara dengannya di telepon tidak akan bisa melihat betapa cengengnya ia.

" _Dia pergi ke dermaga"_

"malam hari?"

" _Ya, malam hari"_

Nyonya Kim merasa sedikit khawatir. Tidak banyak, karena dia tahu dengan siapa Jongin pergi. Dermaga di Busan, adalah tempat favorite Jongin sejak mereka tinggal di Busan. Jongin juga sering pergi ke sana—diam-diam setelah pulang dari sekolah (SD).

" _Apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

"Ya"

" _aku yakin Sehun bisa menjaganya"_

"aku juga"

Mungkin..

Mungkin benar cinta sejati itu hanya dongeng.

Tapi bukan berarti cerita dongeng tidak terjadi di dunia nyata, kan?

" _Saranghae"_

Tutt...Tutt...Tuttt...

Sambungan sengaja diputus sepihak.

Yesung sedikit berteriak, memanggil nama mantan suaminya dengan harapan mendengar kata-kata yang sakral untuk dua orang yang pernah hidup bersama selama 7 tahun lamanya.

"Kyuhyun..Hallo..Hallo.."

...

Pagi hari menjelang..

Jongin merasakan tubuhnya tertidur dalam pelukan seseorang.

Begitu hangat, hingga membuatnya enggan untuk membuka mata.

Tapi sinar mentari menerobos celah-celah dan membuat matanya silau.

Perlahan ia membuka kelopak matanya.

Wajah Oh Sehun begitu dengan wajahnya.

Dan, apa ini?

Mereka bahkan tertidur di dalam mobil dengan coat tebal Sehun yang menyelimuti tubuh keduanya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" suara serak Oh Sehun menyadarkannya.

"Hmm" jawabnya, mengangguk pelan.

Dia jadi ingat, saat tubuhnya kedinginan. Waktu itu ia masih kelas 2 SMP. Seungri hyung memeluk tubuhnya yang masih begitu mungil dan memasukannya ke dalam jaket tebalnya. Kala itu Seungri baru kelas 2 SMA, dan mereka tersesat ketika mengikuti acara camping musim panas di sekolah.

"ibumu mengirimi pesan, aku harus mengantar dirimu ke rumah paman Cho" ujar Sehun.

.

.

.

Sementara 2 hari ini, Luhan mengeram kesal.

Karena lagi-lagi sepupunya yang idiot itu membuat beberapa orang rumah kelimpungan mencari keberadaannya.

Dan mungkin saja jika Sehun tidak memberitahukan keberadaannya saat ini ibunya pasti akan memasang foto Oh Sehun sebagai orang hilang di kantor polisi.

Tapi untung saja Sehun memberitahukan pada kakak sepupunya itu jika saat ini dia sedang ada di Busan. Ibunya menghela napas lega, hanya sedikit bertanya mengapa Sehun pergi ke Busan tanpa persiapan? Dan hendak melakukan apa ia ke sana.

Sehun pun bilang, jika ia ada urusan penting.

Mungkin nanti siang ia baru pulang. Luhan kira Sehun pergi dari rumah karena tidak bisa move on dari mantan pacarnya. Ya, setidaknya itulah yang terakhir Luhan tahu.

"Kau bisa pulang jika ibumu khawatir, Tuan" kata Jongin, ia mendudukan bokongnya di pinggir kasur.

Sehun meletakan ponselnya begitu saja.

"tidak, aku sudah berjanji pada ibumu untuk menjaga dirimu, Kim Jongin"

Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, dengan kedua kaki yang menjuntai ke bawah. Ini adalah kamar masa kecilnya, kata Kyuhyun. Dia bahkan masih bisa melihat background-background pororo dan winnie the pooh menghiasi kamarnya.

Juga ada photo-photo dirinya saat masih kecil.

Bahkan ada satu photo dimana Jongin (usia 1 tahun) tengah tersenyum ceria digendongan ibunya. Dia tidak menyangka jika Kyuhyun belum merombak kamarnya, atau malah menjual rumah ini pada orang lain.

Jongin membuka matanya saat merasakan seseorang ikut merebah di sampingnya.

"aku rindu kamar ini" gumamnya.

"aku tidak keberatan jika harus mengantar mu bolak-balik kemari" celetuk Oh Sehun.

Hari sabtu yang cerah sekali, dan Kyuhyun begitu senang karena putra bungsunya bersedia menginap di sini. Ya, sejak usia sekolah, Jongin tidak pernah akrab padanya. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, adiknya itu malah terlihat membenci sang ayah dan tidak pernah mau memberikan pelukan kasih sayang pada ayahnya.

Dan saat melihat senyum di wajah Jongin, membuat naluri seorang ayah dalam diri Kyuhyun semakin ingin selalu membuat putra bungsunya itu tersenyum. Bahwa seharusnya ia tahu, jika hal menyenangkan seperti ini tak mungkin berlangsung terus.

"Apa itu pacarmu?" tanya Kyuhyun, saat Jongin berniat membantunya menggoreng telur dan Bacon untuk makan pagi mereka yang telat 4 jam yang lalu.

"bisa dibilang begitu" jawabnya. Dia sudah mulai mau berbicara dengan ayahnya, meskipun sejujurnya dia belum terbiasa dengan hal ini.

Sehun sedang mandi, dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

Kyuhyun punya beberapa stel baju yang mungkin muat untuk namja tampan itu.

"tapi dari caranya memperlakukan dirimu dia sangat protektif" kata Kyuhyun. "seperti seorang pacar"

Jongin meletakan telur yang sudah makan ke atas piring. "Seungri hyung juga protektif padaku" sahut Jongin. "apa kau juga memperlakukan pacarmu seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun ber-err pelan. Agak merasa riskan dengan pertanyaan putra bungsunya itu.

"Kau tidak memperlakukannya seperti kau memperlakukan ibu kan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan.

' _tentu saja tidak'_ batin ayah dua orang anak itu.

.

.

.

.

Kafe merindukan Jongin, dan Jongin merindukan kafe.

Begitulah yang dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo, cowok mungil yang diberi tanggung jawab oleh Chanyeol hyung menjaga kafe Min-Ber selama Jongin mengunjungi ayahnya di Busan.

"Ada apa dengan Soo hyung?" Jongin berbisik pelan pada Jimin.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang bekerja dengan wajah murung membuat Jongin merasa heran.

Baru saja ia hendak menghampiri Kyungsoo, Jisoo lebih dulu menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan segelas Milkshake rasa green tea di tangannya. Jimin menyengir lebar penuh arti, Jongin menatapnya—meminta Jimin untuk menjelaskan hal-hal yang terjadi selama dia tidak ada.

"Si Mr. California menyukai Soo hyung" bisik Jimin.

"Omo" Jongin nyaris memekik.

...

Kyungsoo mendongak.

Namja imut itu agak terkejut ketika mendapati si mendatangi dirinya dengan segelas milkshake green tea yang ia racik sendiri.

"menunggu itu menyebalkan. Iyakan, hyung?" Jisoo duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo yang sedang melamun menatap ke arah jendela.

"iya"

Jisoo tersenyum simpul.

Problem asmara..

Kyungsoo punya kekasih, beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya.

Dan pastinya jauh lebih tua dari Jisoo, karena Tipe Kyungsoo sendiri adalah yang lebih tua darinya. Dan usia kekasih Kyungsoo 34 tahun, 10 tahun lebih tua dari Kyungsoo. Atau malah 12 tahun lebih tua dari Jisoo.

Ia menghela napas pelan. "Jisoo-ya"

"hm?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, tapi tatapannya sendu.

"jangan seperti ini" kata Kyungsoo. "aku takut aku tak bisa membalas semua kebaikanmu"

Jisoo mengerti..

Sejauh apapun ia berharap, ia tidak akan pernah memenangkan hati Kyungsoo.

Well, Kyungsoo punya tipe sendiri, dan sangat disayangkan Jisoo bukanlah tipenya.

Jisoo mulai mengada-ada.

Seperti saat ini, ia bahkan berpikiran apakah ia harus setua ayahnya dulu barulah Kyungsoo bisa menerima cintanya.

.

.

.

.

 **(PERJODOHAN BAB I)**

Bukan untuk pertama kalinya Sehun dihadapkan oleh seorang gadis seperti Irene.

Gadis cantik yang pernah menjadi idola saat SMP.

Dia senior Sehun, berada dua tingkat di atas Sehun. Dia cantik, punya suara yang merdu dan otak cemerlang yang sering dielu-elukan di sekolah.

Tapi kali ini bukan hanya Irene, tapi juga Nenek, ibu, dan ayahnya yang sudah diizinkan pulang ke rumah.

Meja makan begitu penuh dengan hidangan-hidangan lezat.

Terimakasih untuk bibi Lee, dan ibunya yang hobi sekali memasak.

"bagaimana bisa?" Nenek Oh menatap Irene dengan tatapan bangga.

Gadis cantik lulusan Harvard itu terus bercerita tentang prestasi-prestasi yang ia dapat. Mungkin hanya Ayah dan Sehun saja yang tidak terlalu _excited_ atas kehadiran gadis Bae itu.

Siapa yang mengundangnya?

Tentu saja Nenek Oh yang mengundang gadis jelita itu.

Dia memang selalu menjodoh-jodohkan Sehun dengan orang lain, terutama dengan gadis ini.

"di sana kami membangun sebuah rumah kecantikan untuk para wanita-wanita muda" Irene berkata bangga, semakin menceritakan bisnis kecantikannya yang sudah mendunia dengan deretan-deretan artis ternama yang menjadi langganannya.

Ibu meletakan sepiring daging asap dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Wajah Irene terlihat masam, nenek melihatnya. Oh, Sehun sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakan gadis itu—seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Nyonya Lee"

Sehun mengeram pelan, ayah mendengus.

Bahkan Irene tidak memanggil ibunya dengan sebutan 'Nyonya Oh'—sebutan semestinya seorang wanita yang sudah menikah.

"Irene—" Sehun hendak protes.

"Apa tidak ada sup asparagus? Atau sayuran apa saja yang bisa ku makan" katanya. "Aku seorang vegetarian"

Nenek Oh menatap ibu dengan tatapan tajam. "kau dengar itu, Hyuk? Dia butuh sayuran sehat"

Ayah menoleh ke arah ibu. Sehun pun juga, tapi ibu menatap kedua orang itu dengan tatapan seolah ia tidak apa-apa.

"kita bisa meminta paman Lee atau siapa saja untuk membawakan semangkuk sup ke sini" Sehun hendak pergi ke dapur.

Tapi nenek melarangnya.

Nenek mulai bersikap menyebalkan, dan menyuruh ibu untuk membawakan semangkuk sup untuk Irene.

Sehun yang kesal pun membanting sendok ke atas piring. Semuanya terkesiap melihat namja itu marah. Apalagi ibu, yeoja itu sama sekali tidak menyangka jika putra kesayangannya itu mulai membantah sang nenek.

"Sehun" ibu mencegah kepergian putranya.

"Aku tidak suka dia di sini!" Seru Sehun. Entah itu untuk Irene atau pun Nenek Oh yang baru saja tiba di Seoul satu hari yang lalu. Yah, mungkin inilah alasan mengapa Luhan hyung memilih untuk tinggal di apartmentnya daripada harus mendengar Nenek Oh yang selalu menghina ibu kandungnya yang sudah meninggal.

(Ps : Selama ini Luhan tinggal di keluarga Oh. Karena Ayah dan ibunya sudah meninggal saat ia masih kecil. Jadi Luhan sudah seperti anak sendiri bagi Ayah dan ibunya Sehun. Jadi pernikahan ibu dan ayah Luhan (kakaknya ayah Sehun) itu sebenarnya tidak direstui oleh Nenek Oh)

Ibu mengusap lembut bahu Sehun.

Ibunya yang humoris, ibunya yang penyayang, dan segala macam kebaikan yang selalu ibunya berikan untuk Sehun. Tak ada satu pun yang boleh menghina ibunya, atau memperlakukan yeoja itu dengan sangat tidak baik.

"Sehun, ibu tidak apa-apa" Ibu tersenyum simpul. "baiklah! Ibu akan kembali, ibu harus mengurus ayahmu dulu"

Sehun hanya diam, ia melangkah pergi ke kamarnya.

Sejak kecil, dia sama sekali tidak menyukai neneknya. Wanita tua kaya raya yang borju itu selalu saja memandang remeh apapun yang tidak ia sukai.

Apa?

Dia bertingkah seolah dia yang paling sempurna—dan kaya.

Bahkan Nenek Oh selalu menatapnya tajam lewat sudut matanya yang kecil itu.

...

Sehun akan dijodohkan..

Begitulah yang dikatakan ibu padanya.

Nenek dengan seenaknya saja berkata jika sudah seharusnya Sehun memiliki seorang kekasih, Tunangan, atau apapun yang bisa mengurus kehidupan namja itu kedepannya nanti. Tapi yang jelas, nenek ingin Irene menjadi istri Oh Sehun, dan menjadi nyonya Oh kedua setelah Hyukjae.

"Aku bahkan tidak terlalu mengenalnya, bu" kata Sehun. Dia kesal, dia memang tak pernah berbagi kisah asmaranya pada sang ibu. Tapi ibunya pun tahu jika Sehun memiliki seorang mantan bernama Baekhyun. Ah, kalau mengingat namja cantik yang malang itu. Hyukjae bahkan ingat saat Nyonya Oh mengira Baekhyun adalah namja-namja jalang yang ingin menguasai harta keluarga Oh dengan wajah cantiknya itu.

Hyukjae merasa sangat bersalah. Tapi dia bisa apa?

Suaminya baru sembuh sakit, itu tandanya tak banyak yang bisa dilakukan Donghae. "Tapi Irene gadis pintar, dia juga cantik" ujar Ibu, mencoba menghibur Sehun.

"katakan aku menolaknya!" seru Sehun.

"sayang" ibu mengusap lembut rambut putranya.

Sehun merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan sang ibu. "Kau tahu? Sebelum ayahmu menikahi ibu" Hyukjae menjeda kalimatnya. "nenekmu sudah menjodohkannya dengan ibunya Irene" ibu tersenyum pahit.

Ah, Sehun tahu mengapa nenek selalu membenci ibu.

Masalah yang cukup klasik, dan sama sekali tidak membuat Sehun gentar.

"jika ayah bisa bebas dari perjodohan ini, mengapa aku tidak" kata Sehun. Dia tak lebih seperti bayi besar yang cengeng.

"Karena ayah punya cinta sejati yang selalu mencintai ayah" Donghae masuk ke kamar Sehun dengan duduk di kursi roda modern-nya.

Ibu tersenyum mendengarnya.

Ya, suaminya itu sangat mencintainya, begitupun dengan dia yang juga sangat mencintai Donghae.

"kalau begitu, apa yang harus ku lakukan?" tanya Sehun.

Ayah dan ibu saling bertatapan penuh arti.

Oh Sehun, kau belum mengerti sama sekali, nak..pikir mereka.

"Kau harus menemukan cinta sejatimu" kata ayah. "cinta sejati yang bisa membantu dirimu keluar dari masalah ini"

"mungkin kami bisa membantu" ujar ibu. "seperti mengulur waktu" kemudian tersenyum dan mengecup pipi putih buah hatinya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N :**

 **Hey..**

 **Thx buat para readers yang masih setia membaca dan mengikuti cerita absurd dan gaje ini.**

 **Well, Notice please..**

 **(Thx buat yang udah review..aku gak bisa balas satu-satu dari kalian. Tapi aku benar-benar berterimakasih buat kalian)**

 ***Alurnya gaje, kecepetan, gajelas, terlalu OOC:** _ **Please, Just Concern The Warning!**_

 ***Crack Pairnya apa banget : Well, namanya juga murni imajinasi fans. Mau dipasangin sama siapa juga bebas. Hehe, malahan niatnya aku mau masangin Kyung sama someone yang tak terduga *LOL**

 ***Lumin..Lumin.. : Ada, tapi gak banyak banget!**

 ***Banyakin moment Hunkai!: lagi diusahain. Soalnya kalo momentnya terlalu banyak juga susah nentuin alurnya, well, itu tantangan sih:D**

 ***Bashing Chara : Please dont! Kita sama-sama Fans di sini!**

 ***Why are you choose** _ **Gender switch**_ **for Mums? : yeah, I think it would be better coz i dont want to make this one as Mpreg for ending. Sorry:'(**

 *** Banyakin KrisYeolnya : In Progress *Lol**

 ***Kenapa harus Seungri : Itu biasku! *Plaked* jadi ya aku pengen Jongin dikelilingi seme-seme ganteng kayak Seungri n Sehun sih. Hahahah..daripada Siwon? Terlalu Kinky ya? Tapi aku bikin Fic pair Siwon sama Jongin, kayak semacam sugaring gitu. Hehehe..Cuma buat konsumsi pribadi sih*Lol. Mungkin kalo udh dapet kepercayaan para readers pasti aku Publish**

 ***Cute Jimin : Seme Kookie? (siapa yang setuju?)**

 ***Sequel Persephone : Sorry, kalo sequel aku gak bisa. Tapi kalo side story mungkin aku usahain.**

 ***Murni Hunkai Shipper? : Pair apa aja ku baca, buat refrensi. Aku netral kok orangnya.**

 **(maaf kalo masih belum berkenan. Aku masih terbilang Newbie, belum pantas rasanya kalo dipanggil Author hehe. Panggil Joy aja ya, readers)**

 **Review?**


	5. Love Sick!

_Ah, Sehun tahu mengapa nenek selalu membenci ibu._

 _Masalah yang cukup klasik, dan sama sekali tidak membuat Sehun gentar._

" _jika ayah bisa bebas dari perjodohan ini, mengapa aku tidak" kata Sehun. Dia tak lebih seperti bayi besar yang cengeng._

" _Karena ayah punya cinta sejati yang selalu mencintai ayah" Donghae masuk ke kamar Sehun dengan duduk di kursi roda modern-nya._

 _Ibu tersenyum mendengarnya._

 _Ya, suaminya itu sangat mencintainya, begitupun dengan dia yang juga sangat mencintai Donghae._

" _kalau begitu, apa yang harus ku lakukan?" tanya Sehun._

 _Ayah dan ibu saling bertatapan penuh arti._

 _Oh Sehun, kau belum mengerti sama sekali, nak..pikir mereka._

" _Kau harus menemukan cinta sejatimu" kata ayah. "cinta sejati yang bisa membantu dirimu keluar dari masalah ini"_

" _mungkin kami bisa membantu" ujar ibu. "seperti mengulur waktu" kemudian tersenyum dan mengecup pipi putih buah hatinya._

* * *

.

.

.

"kau serius?"

Luhan tertawa-tawa, masalahnya galau itu sama sekali bukan gayanya.

"apanya?" menatap tajam ke arah sang kakak. "kau ingin nenek benar-benar menjodohkan aku dengan gadis itu?"

Selama dua minggu tak boleh pergi kemana-mana. Hanya pergi ke kantor, tidak lebih. Pukul 7 malam sudah harus sampai di rumah. Tidak boleh tinggal di apartment, karena neneknya selalu memantau keberadaannya.

"aku tahu" kata Luhan. Ia memasukan potongan kecil steak daging domba ke dalam mulut. Giginya mengunyah-kunyang kecil, matanya terpejam, merasakan kelembutan dan gurihnya bumbu yang meresap ke dalam daging domba muda itu.

"makanya aku pergi dari rumah itu sebelum dia melihatku" dia berkata lagi, membuka mata dan langsung menatap Sehun.

"Ibu dan ayah bilang aku harus mencari cinta sejati agar nenek tidak memaksa ku menikah"

Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Kau tidak mungkin membawa Baekhyun ke rumah kan?"

"tentu saja tidak! Aku mulai malas kalau sudah membahas dia" sahut Sehun, kesal.

"tenang saja!" Luhan masih menelan daging domba yang sudah lembut. "dia juga tidak mau membahas dirimu"

Sehun berdecak sebal. Bukan berarti ia masih memikirkan Baekhyun, lho. Dia bahkan sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali memikirkan namja Byun itu.

"kenapa tidak kau bawa Barista itu saja" usul Luhan.

"kau gila?" Sehun menggebrak meja.

Nenek pernah menghina Baekhyun. Iya, menghina. Seorang namja cantik, dewasa, dan memiliki kriteria tersendiri di mata Sehun saja dihina. Apalagi Jongin. Itu, maksudnya, Jongin kan masih terlalu kekanakan. Keluguannya saja nyaris membuat orang mengira Jongin orang idiot. Apa kata Neneknya nanti?

"Aku Cuma menyarankan" kata Luhan. "memangnya kau benar-benar sudah move on dari Baekhyun?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"kalau begitu cari saja namja atau yeoja yang bisa kau sewa untuk mengaku sebagai pacarmu"

Bahkan sekarang setelah lewat 2 bulan putus dari Baekhyun saja. Ada-ada saja masalah yang datang menghampirinya.

"Aku tidak mau"

"Terserah" acuh Luhan. Daging steak di hadapannya itu jauh lebih ia minati dibandingkan adik sepupunya.

Sayang sekali, Luhan tidak bisa melihat betapa jengkelnya Sehun sekarang. Sementara namja bermarga Xi itu terlalu sibuk dengan santap makan malamnya yang lezat.

"kau hanya takut melukai hatinya kan" celetuk Luhan.

Ok, mungkin Sehun adalah namja brengsek yang tak pernah menggandeng pacarnya saat kencan. Atau tak pernah mengingat hari-hari spesial seperti hari ulangtahun Baekhyun, hari Valentine, maupun hari anniversary mereka. Dia memang begitu, apalagi saat melihat nenek Oh mencemooh Baekhyun. Sehun hanya diam, membiarkan Nenek Oh berbicara semaunya dan menusuk perasaan namja malang itu.

"ya" sahutnya.

"kau sadar juga rupanya"

Sehun menggeleng, "kau tahu? Tadinya aku tak merasakan apa-apa padanya. Tapi saat melihatnya sedih hatiku sesak, saat melihatnya bersama yang lain, hatiku panas, tapi disaat melihatnya tersenyum—ah, entahlah"

"Kau jatuh cinta padanya"

"Apa?"

"kau tidak tuli!" kata Luhan. "kau jatuh cinta padanya"

"kau bercanda" Sehun tertawa sangau.

...

* * *

"Eh—hallo" kata Jongin gugup.

Seorang namja tampan datang ke rumahnya dengan sebuket bunga Lily—bunga kesukaannya.

"I..ini untukmu" namja dengan stelan jas kantor itu menyerahkan bunga itu padanya.

Apa ada yang mengira itu Seungri?

Tentu saja bukan!

Seungri orang sibuk, dia harus mengurus perusahaannya dan bolak-balik ke luar negeri itu bukan perkara mudah sekalipun dia orang berada.

Ini sudah pukul 8 malam.

Dan seharusnya dia masih berada di kafe. Tapi tidak! Hari ini ia jadi tidak terlalu menyukai Kafe, karena menurutnya Min-Ber sudah agak membosankan. Yah, tepatnya 2 minggu yang lalu, ketika Sehun sudah tidak lagi mengunjungi kafe—atau pun menghubunginya disela-sela kesibukan namja itu.

"Aku tadi ke kafe" kata Sehun, dia sudah dipersilahkan masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu.

Rumah ini terlihat sepi.

Nenek Kim sudah pulang ke Hamyan. Ibu masih di kantor, sementara Chanyeol hyung pasti sedang berkencan dengan pacarnya. Jongin di rumah, ditemani Paman Bong dan Bibi Bong, suami istri yang telah mengabdi di rumah ini sejak ibunya masih gadis.

"aku baru pulang dari kafe dua jam yang lalu" Jongin meletakan secangkir kopi hitam dan makanan ringan. Dia tentu masih ingat minuman favorit Sehun.

"Tuan Oh?"

Sehun menoleh, "Tidak..Tidak..Tidak"

"Ada apa?"

"err..bisakah kau memanggilku dengan nama saja? Atau Hyung, mungkin"

Jongin tertawa kecil. "kenapa? Bukannya kau sudah sering ku panggil Tuan"

"Ya" kata Sehun. "tapi sekarang jangan memanggilku seperti itu"

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Maka sebagai gantinya Sehun pun langsung menyeruput kopinya yang masih panas. Bleeehhh...Panas~ dia nyaris memekik, liquid kopi mengalir memasuki kerongkongannya.

"Pffftt" Jongin menahan tawa. "Pelan-pelan saja! Kopinya tidak kemana-mana kok"

Sehun mendelik tajam.

Wajah putihnya sudah merona seperti kepiting rebus.

Heol, ini menyebalkan.. Sungguh, menyebalkan sekaligus hal memalukan yang pernah ia alami selama menutupi kesan imej-nya.

"Jadi, Sehunie hyung"

"yak, manja sekali kau" Omel Sehun. Padahal dia hanya gugup ketika Jongin memanggilnya seperti itu.

Langsung saja Jongin menatap kesal ke arah Sehun. Jadi cowok menyebalkan ini maunya apa?

"Kau ini! Sekarang katakan saja kau mau apa ke sini"

Sehun mendesah pelan.

Oh, ya ampun..Lidahnya masih terasa panas kalau mau tahu.

"Jongin"

"hm?"

Sehun berdehem.

Suaranya mirip bapak-bapak saat dia melakukan itu.

Tapi terdengar sexy, sungguh, Jongin tak bisa mengingkari itu.

"aku sudah bisa melupakan Baekhyun"

Kedua mata Jongin membulat lebar. "Secepat itu?" tanyanya. Ada rasa kecewa saat ia mendengar ucapan Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk pelan.

Sebenarnya sudah lama ia merasakan ini—lupa pada Baekhyun.

Hanya saja ia terlalu mengulur waktu agar kebersamaannya dengan Jongin tidak berlalu begitu cepat. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, hanya saja, sejak mengenal Jongin lebih jauh ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tak bisa sekalipun melupakan namja manis itu.

Sementara Jongin, dia hanya berpikir mungkin dia akan kehilangan sosok menyebalkan dan gentleman (dalam waktu bersamaan) seperti Oh Sehun.

Semakin ke sini, Jongin mulai merasakan perasaan lebih dari seorang yang terpesona oleh namja itu. ada perasaan lebih, ya lebih. Perasaan yang cukup membingungkan yang selama ini selalu ia pendam seorang diri.

"tapi aku akan menikah"

"Ah, iya..memang sudah seharusnya kan" berusaha menutupi kekecawaannya.

"Tapi Jongin" ada jeda dalam kalimatnya.

Sehun mengusap kasar wajah tampannya.

Cowok plin plan (soal cinta) itu terlihat bimbang.

"aku tak suka perjodohan ini"

"itu wajar" kata Jongin. "maksudku, paling tidak kau harus menikmati masa-masa lajangmu kan"

Sehun terbatuk pelan.

"bukan begitu"

"lalu apa?" memiringkan kepalanya, menatap namja itu penuh tanya.

Sebelum Jongin berkata-kata, Sehun sudah mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh ramping Jongin. Dengan mulut kering, lidah yang masih terasa panas, dan jantung yang berdegup ia mulai memeluk Jongin.

"aku tak ingin pisah darimu" kata Sehun, mutlak.

"But" Jongin menjeda kalimatnya. Tatapannya sendu tak tentu arah. _"I told you to not fall in love with me, sir. Do you remember that?"_

"Tapi Jongin—"

Jongin sudah melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun. "pembicaraan ini sudah mulai melantur" ujarnya. "katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan sekarang!"

...

"Apa kau sudah dapat?" Nenek Oh, yeoja tua paling cerewet itu bertanya. Dia pasti sedang merajut sweater bulu untuk Percy, anak anjingnya yang menyebalkan itu. Nenek mendapatkan Percy saat ulang tahunnya ke 65 satu tahun yang lalu.

Anjing maltese berwarna putih, pemberian bibi Chow, teman masa kecilnya saat di Jinan. Nenek Oh sangat menyayangi Percy yang lucu nan manja itu. Bahkan dibanding Sehun, Percy lebih berharga bagi Nenek Oh.

"hm" sahut Sehun.

Ia sedang memainkan ponselnya—sembari berbaring di atas sofa. Pasti menunggu SMS dari Jongin, ah, iya, namja manis itu. Bagaimana kabarnya? Sehun sudah tak punya muka lagi untuk berhadapan dengan Jongin setelah mengakui perasaannya pada namja Kim itu.

Persetan kata Luhan.

Nyatanya dia sudah melanggar janji yang telah mereka buat. _'Jangan jatuh cinta padaku'_ begitu kata Jongin. Heol, padahal Sehun sudah menyiapkan kata-kata yang ia jiplak dari buku-buku romantis yang diberikan Luhan padanya.

"Sehun, aku bertanya padamu"

"Apa?"

"kau" gerung Nenek Oh. "tak punya sopan santun"

' _padahal dia juga begitu'_ Pikirnya.

Sehun memasang earphone-nya (menyalakan lagu keras-keras). Sekilas ia mendengar nenek Oh menggerutu di samping ibunya, mengenai betapa kurang ajarnya Sehun yang hanya menjawab pertanyaan neneknya dengan kalimat tak bermutu itu.

"kalau begini caranya akan lebih baik dia menikahi Irene, kan" ujar nenek Oh.

Ibu mencoba menenangkan yeoja paruh baya itu.

neneknya memang orang yang menyebalkan. Dan Sehun tahu itu. Ayah yang sudah lebih baik—tidak lagi menggunakan kursi roda berjalan ke ruang keluarga.

Disana ia mendapati putra semata wayangnya yang sedang asyik bermain game virtual di ponsel mahalnya.

"APA?"

Sehun memucat saat tahu siapa yang melepaskan earphone dari telinganya.

Itu ayahnya, dengan raut wajah keras yang menunjukan betapa sangat laki-laki itu marah.

Tapi kemudian—senyum..

Donghae tersenyum lembut pada buah hatinya. Sesekali mengusak sayang rambut hitam Sehun.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya.

Sehun mendudukan tubuhnya, begitupun sang ayah yang kini juga sudah duduk di sampingnya.

Sehun mulai menceritakan kisahnya. Bermula dari rasa patah hatinya saat putus dari Baekhyun, hingga pertemuannya dengan Kim Jongin, si Barista sekaligus Owner kafe Minni Berry. Sampai Jongin yang bersedia membantu Sehun supaya move on dari Baekhyun dengan satu syarat Sehun tidak jatuh cinta pada Jongin.

"Aku tahu ini gila"

Ayah tersenyum mendengarnya. Sehun terus-terusan mengerang betapa gila idenya itu.

"kau jatuh cinta" kata ayah.

Sehun menarik napas berat. Seandainya dia tahu akan begini, dia tidak akan meminta Jongin untuk membantunya. Tapi apa boleh buat? Waktu itu entah mengapa hatinya hanya _sreg_ dengan Jongin saja sih.

"lagi segala sok jadi playboy sih" Donghae menoyor kepala Sehun. "Rasakan itu"

"Ayah" Sehun menatap kesal sang ayah.

"tapi aku tak pernah melihatnya" ujar Donghae. "apa dia manis?—menatap Sehun dengan seringai.

...

 **Jongin's POV**

Dia tidak kemari lagi sejak kejadian itu.

Bahkan saat aku memintanya untuk pulang, dan dia tak sempat mengatakan sesuatu yang hendak ia katakan.

Aku tahu aku jahat.

Dan aku bukan seorang malaikat yang ada di buku cerita anak-anak. Tak genap satu jam ia mampir ke rumahku. Dia pasti hanya bergurau, ku pikir dengan raut wajahnya yang selalu menunjukan tampang serius dia akan selalu terlihat bersungguh-sungguh meskipun dia berbohong.

Dia baik..

Tapi mengucapkan kata cinta sama sekali bukan gayanya. Aku ingin tertawa jika harus mengingat betapa kakunya dia saat pertama kali kami berlatih untuk saling mengatakan _'Aku cinta padamu'_ lucu sekali.

"kemana pacarmu?" tanya Seungri hyung. "tidak biasanya dia tak ada"

Aku tersenyum tipis, Seungri hyung baru saja tiba di Seoul kemarin. Adik perempuannya akan bertunangan, dan ku rasa dia akan dilangkahi oleh adiknya.

Tapi dia terlihat sangat tenang, seolah tak ada kekhawatiran dalam dirinya jika adiknya menikah lebih dulu darinya.

"dia bukan pacarku" kataku, seraya meletakan machiato yang selalu ia pesan.

Seungri hyung menatap ku—tak percaya.

"Ku pikir dia pacarmu" gumamnya. Kemudian menyeruput es machiato-nya dan memakan roti kering madu yang dibuat oleh Kyungsoo hyung.

"bukan" aku tertawa.

"lagipula aku tidak menyukainya" kan, benar. Seungri Hyung itu sama sekali tidak menyukai Sehun.

"dia menyebalkan" katanya. "aku tahu itu. wajahnya jutek sekali, mirip Pakun"

Tentu saja aku tertawa.

Lagipula bagaimana bisa Seungri hyung berasumsi wajah Sehun itu mirip salah satu tokoh hewan di serial anime favoritnya itu?

"bagaimana bisa kau bersanding dengannya"

"hyung" aku melotot kesal.

"baiklah..baiklah..Jonginku yang manis tak boleh bersanding dengannya"

Aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Jongin?"

"Hm?"

"saat pestanya Hana nanti, kau akan datang kan?" tanya Seungri hyung. Lee Hana adalah adik perempuannya, dia seorang gadis ceria, dan ramah. Aku mengenalnya, karena dulu aku sempat satu kelas dengannya waktu SD.

"tentu saja" kataku. "asal hyung menjemput ku di rumah"

Seungri hyung tersenyum simpul.

Wajahnya sangat tampan, ya, aku tahu..dia memang tampan.

"Bersiaplah, baby! Hyung pasti menjemput mu" candanya, ia mencubit gemas kedua pipiku.

...

 **NORMAL POV**

"Aku tahu" kata Baekhyun, ia berikan senyuman semanis mungkin di hadapan namja itu.

"Huft" Sehun menarik napas berat. Sementara Baekhyun masih cekikikan geli melihat tingkah tak biasa namja Oh itu.

"cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan merasakannya" ujar Baekhyun.

Sehun terlihat lesu.

Hari ini ia sengaja meminta Baekhyun bertemu dengannya di sebuah restoran yang tidak begitu jauh dari tempat namja itu mengajar les vokal.

"jatuh cinta itu bukan suatu hal yang harus dipaksakan, tanpa alasan, dan tanpa persyaratan" Baekhyun berkata, perlahan. "tapi jika kau bertanya alasan mengapa kau harus jatuh cinta padanya, kau tidak akan tahu apa alasannya"

"kalau itu aku tahu" katanya Suram.

"aku sudah bilang aku cinta padanya, tapi dia tidak percaya" Sehun berkata lagi.

Ya, gimana mau percaya?

Sehun saja baru mencobanya sekali.

Dalam diam ia berpikir, ada kesepakatan antara dirinya dan juga Jongin. Astaga, mengapa dia bisa melupakan hal ini?

" _dengan catatan kau tak boleh jatuh cinta padaku!"_

Itulah catatan yang harus Sehun ingat jika menginginkan bantuan Jongin untuk membantunya melupakan Baekhyun. Apa ini yang dinamakan sebuah Karma karena Sehun terlalu menyepelekan perasaan Jongin?

"aku terlalu mempermainkan perasaannya" kata Sehun, mengakui kesalahannya.

Perlahan-lahan Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala—masih tidak mengerti dengan maksud Sehun. "apa maksudmu?"

Sehun menatap Baekhyun—kemudian berdehem pelan.

Dia tidak mau merasakan perasaan itu lagi. Bisa-bisa Baekhyun akan membencinya dan Jongin yang menganggapya plin-plan. Belum lagi resiko Jongin yang jadi membenci dirinya yang selalu mempermainkan perasaan namja manis itu.

"kau jangan marah ya" menatap ciut wajah cantik itu.

"kenapa?"

"pokoknya jangan marah"

Baekhyun menghela napas pelan. Kemudian menganggukan kepalanya.

"tadinya aku mendekati namja itu karena dirimu"

"maksudmu itu apa?"

Tetapa mata Sehun melebar, seolah mencoba memberi Baekhyun sebuah pentunjuk. Meskipun demikian, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak paham maksud tatapan namja Oh itu.

"aku hanya ingin melupakan dirimu" Sehun berkata lirih.

Baekhyun menggeleng, mata sempitnya menatap tak percaya orang yang pernah ia cintai itu. "kau"

"aku tahu aku salah" akunya, "dan brengsek"

"kau memang begitu. mengapa kau bisa punya ide segila ini, hun?" Tanya Baekhyun, menatap kecewa namja tampan di hadapannya itu.

Sehun menundukan kepala.

"aku salah" ucapnya, suaranya merendah menjadi seperti bisikan yang serak. "bodoh, tolol, idiot"

"kau harus minta maaf padanya" usul Baekhyun.

"kalau aku bisa, Baek"

...

* * *

Jongin benci keadaan dimana dirinya terus-terusan terjaga tanpa ada rasa kantuk—meskipun tubuhnya sudah terasa pegal-pegal sekali.

Padahal dia orang yang cepat sekali dilanda kantuk. Tidur saja bisa dimana-mana, tak peduli tempat dan waktu. Tapi kali ini ia berbeda, dia jadi sering melamun dan menikmati waktu sendirinya dengan meminum kopi hitam yang sama sekali bukan kebiasaannya.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukan pukul 2 pagi.

Jongin masih bertahan—sudah menghabiskan 2 cangkir kopi hitam dan sepiring kue bola-bola coklat. Ada perasaan kesal kalau mengingat gaya hidupnya yang _sembrawut_ begini.

"kalau bibi Kim tahu dia pasti akan sangat marah" Seungri merebut cangkir kopi di tangan Jongin—menyeruputnya pelan-pelan.

Jongin tidak terkejut, karena saat ini dia memang sedang menginap di apartment Seungri selama ibunya ke luar negeri (sementara hyung-nya yang selalu fokus dengan pacar tampannya).

"Asal hyung tidak bilang padanya, aku aman" sahut Jongin.

Seungri meminum lagi kopi hitam itu. "ini agak pahit dan sedikit berampas"

Jongin tertawa hambar. Sedikit rasa rindu dihatinya pada seseorang yang selalu menikmati kopi hitam buatannya—namun dengan segera ia tepis. _Ini hanya sebatas friend with benefits, Jongin_ , katanya dalam hati.

Seungri tidak suka kopi hitam, dia lebih suka Machiato, Cappucino, atau apapun yang rasanya masih bisa ditolerin oleh lidahnya—apalagi buatan Jongin, dia tidak akan pernah bisa menolaknya sama sekali.

"tawamu terdengar hambar" ujar Seungri, mengomentari tawa namja manis itu.

"Oh" Jongin memilin-milin kemeja longgar berwarna putih milik Chanyeol hyung.

"tapi kau tetap manis bagiku" pujinya, seraya mengusap lembut wajah manis Jongin.

"kau ada masalah?" Seungri mencoba bertanya.

Jongin mendongak, menatap ragu namja dewasa itu.

Mereka saling bertatapan. Seungri orang yang peduli pada lingkungannya. Dan Jongin adalah hal yang tak pernah bisa luput dalam pandangan hidupnya. Seungri merasa, seolah Jongin adalah hal terindah yang selalu ingin ia lindungi agar tak ada yang merusak keindahan itu.

"tidak" Jongin menggeleng.

"kalau bicara padaku tataplah mataku!" Seungri sedikit memaksa.

"Hyung, please" Jongin memohon. "aku tidak apa-apa"

...

" _Angghhhh"_

" _Damn, so tight, baby"_

 _Jongin terus mengerang, diikuti oleh desahan dan rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan._

 _Tubuhnya yang menungging mulai tersentak-sentak._

 _Namja di belakangnya terus menerus menghantam titik kenikmatannya._

" _Oohhh..." Ini nikmat sekali, namja itu terus memilin dua nipple merah muda Jongin hingga semakin mencuat._

" _Terushhh..ahhhhh..yaa...disituhh"_

" _Ohh...Jonginnhh"_

 _Crottt..._

..

Sehun terbangun saat mendengar suara alarm di ponselnya berdering keras.

Wajahnya melongok bodoh saat merasakan celana piyamanya yang basah dan...Oh, astaga!

"Sh*t" desisnya kesal.

Ini adalah hal memalukan dibandingkan tertangkap basah mengompol di pagi hari.

Sehun mimpi basah untuk yang kesekian kalinya—dan yang pertama kalinya bersama Jongin.

"Alarm sialan" lagi dia berdecak kesal. Lagi enak-enak kok dibangunin, siapa yang tidak kesal. Kalau begini caranya kan dia jadi harus bermain solo. _Masih ada sabun kok, sayang*Lol_

.

.

.

.

"Hallo, Jongie hyung" Vernon si bocah peranakan bule korea itu menyapa Jongin ramah.

Di sebelahnya ada Boo Seungkwan, si bocah berpipi gembil yang menatap Jongin dengan tatapan lucu.

Keduanya masih kelas satu SD. Sekolah mereka juga tidak jauh dari Cafe Min-Ber.

Mereka sering mampir kemari, untuk makan Es Krim atau pun makan Strawberry fudge cake buatan Kyungsoo. Dua bocah ini juga suka Milkshake, tapi Vernon lebih suka Parfait kalau sedang sendiri.

"Hallo, Vernon-ah, Hallo Seungkwanie" Jongin balas menyapa. Seungkwan anaknya pemalu, jadi dia hanya menunduk dan memegang erat pergelangan tangan Vernon.

"Ayo masuk! Kyungsoo hyung baru saja membuat oreo cheese cake, lho" Jongin membantu dua bocah kecil itu duduk di kursi tinggi yang menghadap langsung ke meja tender.

"benarkah?" tanya Vernon, dia terlihat senang.

Dan Seungkwan hanya diam, meskipun diam, tapi kedua mata mungilnya berbinar menatap Jongin yang sedang membawa dua piring kue yang pasti rasanya sangat enak.

"Kalau Vernon mau apa?" tanya Jongin, setelah meletakan dua piring itu masing-masing satu untuk dua bocah imut itu.

"hmm..Milkshake Coklat?"

"boleh..kalau Seungkwanie?"

Seungkwan terkejut, ia menatap Jongin malu-malu.

"hey" Jongin sapa lembut bocah itu.

"M..Milkshake Stlawbelli?"

Jongin tersenyum simpul, ia cubit kecil pipi gembil itu.

"Kwanie, jangan malu-malu dong! Jongie hyung kan baik" kata Vernon.

Membuat Jongin yang sedang membuat Milkshake tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Hallo, anak-anak" Kyungsoo yang mendengar suara manja Vernon cilik pun keluar dari dapur, dengan sebuah nampan berisi 6 cup alumunium Lasagna yang baru saja matang.

"hallo, Sooie hyung" keduanya balas meyapa.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah meja etalase da meletakan lasagna itu ke dalamnya. Lalu berjalan mendekati kedua bocah itu, menatap keduanya yang tengah asyik menikmati cake mereka.

"Hyung, kuenya enak" puji Vernon.

"benarkah? Vernon suka?"

Vernon mengangguk pelan.

"kalau Seungkwanie?"

Seungkwan mengangguk imut dengan sendok di mulutnya. Rasanya ingin segera bawa pulang saja dua bocah ini. Tapi Kyungsoo masih waras untuk tidak mencari masalah dengan polisi gara-gara menculik dua bocah imut itu.

...

TBC

.

.

.

A/n :

Thx buat para readers yang udah baca..hehehe.. dan review kemarin. Maaf agak telat update ya, lagi kurang fokus nih. Seperti biasa, karena kemarin gak dapet pertanyaan jadi aku Cuma bilang thx aja ya buat kalian-kalian yang udah review.

.

.

.

Review?


	6. Crazy Sick, Kim Jongin!

" _Hallo, anak-anak" Kyungsoo yang mendengar suara manja Vernon cilik pun keluar dari dapur, dengan sebuah nampan berisi 6 cup alumunium Lasagna yang baru saja matang._

" _hallo, Sooie hyung" keduanya balas meyapa._

 _Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah meja etalase da meletakan lasagna itu ke dalamnya. Lalu berjalan mendekati kedua bocah itu, menatap keduanya yang tengah asyik menikmati cake mereka._

" _Hyung, kuenya enak" puji Vernon._

" _benarkah? Vernon suka?"_

 _Vernon mengangguk pelan._

" _kalau Seungkwanie?"_

 _Seungkwan mengangguk imut dengan sendok di mulutnya. Rasanya ingin segera bawa pulang saja dua bocah ini. Tapi Kyungsoo masih waras untuk tidak mencari masalah dengan polisi gara-gara menculik dua bocah imut itu_.

* * *

.

.

Jongin duduk bersandar di kursi dengan kedua tangan menyanga wajahnya. Keningnya berkerut, matanya yang bulat itu menyipit menatap lekat ponsel imutnya. Sesekali bibirnya mengerucut, seolah-olah menanti seseorang mengirimi pesan untuknya.

"kau kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol hyung. Sudah nyaris 3 minggu adik bungsunya itu terlihat lesu dan tidak bergairah.

Barista manis itu menghela napas pelan.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"tidak..tidak ada" katanya.

"bohong"

"tidak kok"

Kyungsoo yang baru saja tiba dengan seloyang (berisi 4 cupcake) berjalan santai—untuk meletakan cupcake-cupcake itu ke dalam lemari etalase.

"dia berbohong" timpal Kyungsoo. "adikmu itu galau karena pacarnya sudah jarang kemari"

"APA?" Chanyeol memekik. Kemudian tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Jongin menatap jengkel dua orang itu.

"Siapa? Aku tidak punya pacar" sanggahnya.

"Oh, pacarnya yang pucat itu kan? Siapa namanya? Siapa namanya?" Chanyeol sok tidak tahu. Padahal diantara mereka bertiga, Chanyeol lah yang paling kepo mengenai hubungan Jongin dan Sehun.

Suara lonceng yang berbunyi, pertanda ada orang yang baru saja membuka pintu cafe.

Jongin mengangkat wajah dan menoleh. Kris hyung yang baru masuk ke ruangan tersenyum dengan sebuket bunga mawar merah jambu yang pastinya untuk kekasih tercintanya, Chanyeol.

"Hallo, semua" Kris hyung yang tampan menyapa ketiga orang itu.

Beberapa pengunjung cafe yang kebetulan ada di bawah terpesona melihatnya. Kalau sudah begini, Chanyeol hyung pasti akan melotot kesal—ngambek dan tidak mau berbicara dengan Kris hyung kalau tidak disogok makanan.

"Aku ke dapur dulu ya, Jong, Yeol, Hyung" pamit Kyungsoo. Kalau melihat Chanyeol dalam mode ngambeknya, Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk jauh-jauh. Daripada telinganya harus mendengar gombalan-gombalan ecek ala Kris Wu. Telinganya bisa tuli nanti. Bercanda..bercanda..

"Oh, ya" Kris hyung melambaikan tangan ke arah Kyungsoo.

"mau apa kemari?" tanya Chanyeol.

Matanya yang bulat menatap kesal sang kekasih.

"lho, kau sendiri yang meminta ku untuk datang" Kris hyung menyahut. "aku balik lagi saja kali ya" namja jangkung itu hendak berbalik.

Tapi buru-buru Chanyeol menahannya.

"dasar Baper" cibirnya.

Kris tertawa kecil.

Perawakannya yang tinggi dengan wajah yang kelewat tampan itu terlihat agak berbeda dari namja-namja Asia Timur kebanyakan.

"uuuhh, manisnya pacarku"

Kan..kan..kan..

Kalau sudah gombal-gombalan begini Jongin paling bad mood ngeliatnya. Lagi-lagi namja manis itu menarik napas pelan, entah kenapa bawaannya lesu saja akhir-akhir ini.

...

"sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?" Kyungsoo bertanya, perlahan. Dia sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya di dapur.

Jongin menggeleng, dan duduk berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo yang memang sedang duduk di ruang staff pekerja untuk beristirahat. "aku bingung" kata Jongin, wajah manisnya terlihat lesu.

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan. "memangnya kau saja" gumamnya. Ia menyandarkan kening di meja, lalu mendesah keras sekali lagi.

"ini pasti soal Oh Sehun" Tahu-tahu Lay hyung sudah tiba di ruangan itu dengan baju casualnya. Sudah siap-siap pulang ternyata.

Mereka berdua menoleh, tapi hanya Jongin saja yang mengangguk. Dia yang menolak, dia juga yang galau. Jangan heran, usianya masih 22 tahun, labil itu kan wajar.

"kalau kau pasti soal mr California, ya" Lay terkekeh kecil. Habis selama ini kan Kyungsoo sering menggodanya saat Junmyeon menjemput. Kapan lagi coba, pikir Lay.

"curhat saja" kata Lay hyung. Dia mendudukan bokongnya di sebelah Kyungsoo. "aku mendengarkan kok"

Dua namja manis nan imut itu menarik napas bersamaan.

Keduanya menatap sanksi namja bernama lengkap Zhang Yixing itu. Maklum saja, Lay itu kan agak oneng-oneng unyuk gitu. Jadi Kyungsoo dan Jongin agak tidak percaya saja kalau mau meminta pendapat dari Lay.

"Hey..hey..hey.. jangan menatapku begitu! Gini-gini aku calon Psikolog tau" ujar Lay, kesal juga ditatap begitu.

Tapi memang pada akhirnya Jongin pun bercerita.

Tentang masalah yang menimpanya akhir-akhir ini. Yang membuat Lay melongok, karena Lay tidak akan pernah menyangka kalau ternyata hubungan Jongin dan Sehun itu palsu, hanya untuk sekedar membuat namja Oh itu Move On dari mantannya. Kalau begini kurang ajar sekali kan, ya?

"jadi karena hal itu? Astaga, Jong" –Lay

"Ya ampun, Jong. Cih, laki-laki seperti itu kebiri saja anunya"—Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengetuk-ngetuk pelan kepala Jongin dengan sumpit yang sedang ia pegang. "kau ini bodoh atau gimana? Sekarang siapa yang galau? Kalau sudah begini memangnya dia mau tanggung jawab"

Jongin mengangkat kepala dan tersenyum muram. Hari dimana Sehun datang ke rumahnya adalah hari terakhir mereka berjumpa. Dan sejak hari itu mereka tidak pernah lagi bertemu, bahkan Sehun juga tidak berkunjung kemari.

"jangan berharap dia datang" kata Lay, wajahnya terlihat serius. "kau sendiri kan yang menolaknya"

Jongin menggigit bibir dan mengangguk lemah. Ia melirik ponselnya yang gelap.

"ini sebenarnya pertaruhan atau apa sih?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"anggap saja seperti itu" sahut Lay. "kau pikir dengan begitu kau bisa menang? Tidak Jong"

"tapi dia juga sudah berjanji untuk tidak jatuh cinta padaku kok" tandasnya. Seolah memang tidak mau dijadikan pihak yang bersalah di sini.

Lay menarik napas berat.

Orang pintar seperti Jongin, yang otaknya penuh pemikiran rasional itu memang susah kalau sudah menyangkut cinta.

"Jongin, cinta itu tidak seperti saat kau menghitung matematika" kata Lay. "sekarang kau seperti ini? Cuma duduk dan melihat ponselmu—seolah menunggu pesan darinya itu tidak akan ada gunanya"

Kyungsoo menatap iba bos sekaligus adik dari sohib kongkow-nya itu. "cinta itu tidak bisa di rekayasa. Coba kau hubungi dia, siapa tau saja diangkat" usulnya.

Tapi sekarang bukan soal Sehun yang tidak menepati janji mereka. Atau pun kalah dari kesepakatan. Masalahnya Jongin sendiri juga merasakan efek dari kata cinta yang Sehun ucapkan di hari itu.

...

Lima belas menit Sehun menunggu. Nyatanya Irene masih sibuk berkutat dengan pakaian-pakaian mewah yang hendak ia beli di butik mahal langganannya.

Sehun sudah habis masa sabarnya.

Ibunya saja kalau belanja juga tidak selama ini.

Sehun berdiri di belakang Irene, sesekali memeriksa ponselnya yang selalu saja sepi tanpa pesan masuk. Ya, kecuali dari operator dan SMS sindikat hadiah palsu sih (*curhat, muehehe).

Getar di ponselnya membuat jantung Sehun berdegup kencang. Harap-harap cemas itu dari seseorang yang ia tunggu, bukan dari operator ataupun SMS sindikat _mama-minta-pulsa_ yang akhir-akhir ini sering menerornya.

 _From : Kim_Jongin_

 _I miss You:*_

Sehun mengucek matanya berkali-kali.

Demi apa ini Jongin? Kenapa pakai Emot kiss segala, padahal Jongin kan tidak pernah menggunakan emot-emot unyuk saat mengiriminya pesan.

(*di Kafe Min-Ber)

"Lay hyung~" Jongin memekik kesal.

Lay bilang dia akan membantu Jongin memperbaiki komunikasinya dengan Sehun.

Tapi malah mengirimi Sehun dengan SMS alay begitu. Ya, tidak alay juga sih. Nyatanya itu masih taraf normal. Coba kalau buka pesan singkat di ponsel Lay, pasti kalimatnya hiperbolis alay yang bisa membuat perut mual seketika.

...

"Noona"

Irene menoleh, tersenyum manis ke arah Sehun.

"ya, kenapa?" tanyanya.

"aku ada urusan penting, ku tinggal tak apakan?" Sehun balik bertanya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hey"

Jongin yang sedang melamun di meja pengunjung—paling pojok di dekat jendela pun menoleh. Suara laki-laki yang memanggilnya membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan-lamunan absurd yang sering menghantuinya akhir-akhir ini.

"Tu..Tuan Oh"

"Hyung..panggil aku hyung" Sehun meralat. Mencoba untuk bersikap biasa saja.

Jongin menggembukan pipinya setelah mendesah pelan. Ini pasti karena SMS alay Lay hyung yang dikirimnya melalui ponsel Jongin. Dan Lay yang berada di dapur tertawa cengengesan mendengar cerita Jimin *anak buahnya* mengenai kedatangan Oh Sehun.

"mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Jongin, dengan tampang jutek. Berbeda sekali dengan jantungnya yang berdegup *dug..dug..dug*

"Kalau kemari Cuma untuk menanyakan SMS alay itu bukan aku yang mengirimnya" katanya.

Sehun menarik napas pelan.

"Tidak" sahutnya.

Padahal iya, tapi saat mendengar Jongin bilang begitu Sehun jadi kecewa dan berusaha menutupi rasa kecewanya.

"terus apa lagi? Pacar bohongan sudah, sekarang apa? Tunangan bohongan? Terus nantinya istri bohongan, begitu?" tanya Jongin, terkesan tajam dan menusuk.

Jongin tak pernah merasa selabil ini. Tapi nyatanya namja dengan rambut dark blue, berkulit pucat, dan bertubuh jangkung ini telah membuatnya seperti manusia terlabil mengalahi kakaknya kalau sedang bertengkar dengan pacar bule-china nya itu.

Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Dia yang ditolak, kok dia juga yang kena marah?

"waktu ku minta kau jadi pacar bohongan kau tidak menolak" ujar Sehun.

Dasar laki-laki! Jongin menggerutu dalam hati. Ia mendengus kesal dan melirik namja di hadapannya itu. Namja tampan itu sedang menatap sendu ke arah jalanan yang ramai orang-orang berjalan kaki dan jalanan raya yang begitu tertib.

"aku menyesal"

Jongin berusaha terlihat tidak peduli. Tapi akhirnya tidak tahan lagi dan berseru, "Brengsek kau, Oh Sehun! Kau pikir aku ini apa? kau memintaku untuk jadi pacar bohonganmu, lalu kau bilang cinta padaku, kemudian kau menghilang seperti angin"

"aku minta maaf, oke" Sehun menatap Jongin tepat di mata. Tangannya menahan pergelangan kurus Jongin yang hendak memukulnya. "ku pikir kau menolakku dan tak mau melihat wajahku lagi"

"memang" ketusnya.

Sehun tidak segera menyahut. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk namja manis itu dan mengecupi pipi gembil Jongin. Asal tahu saja, gara-gara Jongin menolaknya, dia jadi diminta untuk menemani Irene hang out setiap hari. Ini menyebalkan, bagaimana bisa neneknya meminta Sehun untuk menemani gadis manja itu belanja dengan alasan bisnis?

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Jangan mencoba mengataiku anak-anak, ya!" ancam Jongin, bibirnya mencebik lucu. Nyatanya memang Jongin masih memiliki pemikiran childish. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan kesepakatan mereka untuk tidak saling jatuh cinta? Ah, dua-duanya memang childish kan..

"kau mau menjelaskan padaku atau tidak?" tanya Jongin. "aku masih punya pekerjaan lain yang harus ku kerjakan"

Sehun mengangguk pelan, lagipula dia masih menahan pergelangan tangan Jongin. Jadi namja manis itu tak bisa kemana-mana.

"aku tidak tahu harus memulainya darimana" kata Sehun, berhati-hati. "tapi saat aku bilang aku menyukaimu itu aku bersungguh-sungguh"

"dan saat nenekku berencana akan menjodohkan aku. Ku pikir aku tidak akan bisa, karena aku sudah punya pilihan sendiri"

' _dasar brengsek'_ pikir Jongin.

"Oh"

Sehun mengangkat sebelah tangan. "tidak usah cemas" selanya cepat. "yang kusukai itu kan kau"

Jongin memeletkan lidahnya—iseng.

"kau ingatkan? Bagaimana hubungan kita dimulai dulu?" Jongin bertanya.

Sehun mengusap pelan wajahnya.

Ok, mungkin dulu dia salah karena terlalu menyepelekan Jongin yang menurutnya masih anak-anak dan sama sekali bukan tipenya.

"Ok tuan 25 tahun, aku memang bukan tipe anda"

"ya..ya..ya.. Nona 22 tahun"

"Hey, AKU NAMJA!"

Sehun tertawa geli melihat wajah ngambek Jongin.

"ibumu dan yang lain juga tahunya kita pacaran kan" kata Sehun. Kerongkongannya mulai terasa kering.

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya. "hyungku tahu jika hubungan kita ini tidak nyata"

"aku minta maaf"

Menatap Sehun dengan penuh tanya. "untuk apa?"

"bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari awal?"

"terlalu cepat" sahutnya. "nikmati saja dulu masa-masa pedekate" tersenyum jahil dan membuat Sehun sedikit merinding melihatnya.

...

Siang itu matahari amat terik menyinari sepasang kekasih yang sedang berjalan-jalan di taman.

"PANASSS NYAA" Chanyeol berteriak kekanakan. Memang benar, hari itu sangat panas.

"Hyung, traktir aku Es krim! Kau kan janji mau traktir aku" katanya, agak merengek kepada kekasihnya.

Kris tersenyum miring melihat betapa imutnya kekasih jangkungnya itu. pipinya yang gempal jadi merah karena kepanasan. Ini terik, salahkan saja Chanyeol yang sok-sok'an romantis mengajaknya berjalan-jalan di taman.

"memang aku bilang begitu ya?" Kris bertanya, dia bercanda, jadi tenang saja.

Chanyeol merenggut kesal. "Kau bilang kau akan traktir aku kalau dalam seminggu aku hadir full time ke kampus"

"iyaa..iyaa..jangan teriak-teriak kenapa sih" Kris menyahut. Agak kesal juga dengan kekasihnya ini yang hobi sekali berteriak.

"yeaayyy...terimakasih..aku mencintaimu, hyung" ucap Chanyeol, ia memeluk erat tubuh Kris yang beberapa centi lebih tinggi darinya.

Kris tersenyum kecil.

Pacarnya yang kekanakan ini memang sering bertingkah manja. Tapi sebenarnya inilah yang membuat Kris jatuh hati pada namja childish itu. Chanyeol itu menggemaskan, kalau ditanya menggemaskan dalam segi apa. Kris juga tidak tahu, pokoknya menggemaskan ya menggemaskan sajalah. Mungkin seperti troll? Atau burung Phoenix saja juga dia tak tahu.

...

Seungri datang ke Min-Ber dan di sambut oleh senyum manis Jongin.

Namja yang baru saja pulang dari Eropa itu ikut tersenyum. Pasalnya nyaris sebulan Jongin tak lagi memamerkan senyum hangatnya itu pada setiap pengunjung Min-Ber.

"hyung~" Jongin menyapa riang.

"Hey, Jongin"

Jongin langsung memeluk tubuh Seungri dengan senyum manis yang masih Ia pamerkan.

"Jongin kau ini manja sekali sih pada Seungri hyung" celoteh Chanyeol.

Seungri menoleh, mendapati sosok jangkung Chanyeol sedang duduk sembari menikmati cheese cake.

"hey, yeol..maaf, hyung tidak lihat" ucapnya.

Chanyeol mencebikan bibirnya lucu. "gimana mau lihat? Fokusnya ke Jongin terus" cibirnya.

"dia lagi bete" kata Jongin, seraya mengambil cangkir kopi—hendak membuatkan secangkir caffe macchiato untuk Seungri.

Suara kursi yang digeser pertanda Seungri sudah duduk di samping Chanyeol. Namja dewasa dengan stelan kerja itu melirik arloji di tangannya. Seungri baru saja selesai meeting dengan client-nya yang orang Rusia itu.

"Oh, hyung tidak tahu, yeol. Maaf, ya" ucap Seungri.

Chanyeol menggembungkan pipinya. Ponsel mahalnya tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja tender.

"Kris hyung sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini" kata Jongin. Menceritakan apa yang sedang dipusingkan Chanyeol. "jadi jarang menemui Yeol hyung, bahkan telepon saja juga nyaris tidak pernah"

Jongin meletakan caffe Machiato buatannya pada Seungri diiringi senyum kecil manisnya. "kau tampak bahagia sekali, Jong" Seungri berkomentar, rasanya Jongin terlihat lebih cerah dari terakhir kali Seungri melihatnya.

"dia balikan lagi sama pacarnya" Chanyeol berkata lemas.

Seungri menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, kemudian berganti menatap Jongin. "Pacar?" beonya. Seolah menatap tak percaya apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"jangan dengarkan dia!" seru Jongin. "Si tukang Jealous" cibirnya.

Alis Seungri terangkat heran. "Apa maksudnya?"

"iya, Jongin sudah baikan lagi sama Oh Sehun" jawab Chanyeol.

"Hyung" Jongin mendelik kesal.

Seungri berganti menatap Jongin. "Jadi selama ini galau karena namja itu?" meminta namja manis itu untuk menjawab pertanyaan retoriknya itu.

"O..ooww, ada yang cemburu nih" sela Chanyeol, iseng.

Seungri mendengus pelan. "Jongin?"

"hyung sudah tidak memihak aku?" Jongin balik bertanya. "Hyung sudah tidak peduli aku lagi" dengan tatapan mewek ala puppy kecil yang terbuang di tengah hujan.

"huft" helaan napas pelan Seungri.

Dia jadi tidak bisa memaksa Jongin untuk menjawab kan kalau begini caranya.

 _Krincingg.._

Ketiganya menoleh..

Siapa yang datang?

* * *

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N : Hello, I'm come back!

Aku gak tau harus ngomong apa kecuali tanda terimakasihku buat

readers yang masih setia membaca fic-fic abal buatanku.

Aku seneng bgt baca review-review kalian dan juga Feedback (bagi Readers yg udah ngasih aku feedback)

Akhir-akhir ini aku udah mulai cari pengalam kerja. Aku rasa sibuk itu wajar ya.

makanya aku Update nya agak lama. Tahun depan aku kan udah mulai Kuliah ya,

dan pastinya itu bener-bener sibuk. Aku sempat mikir, apa ini dihiatusin aja ya? Bicara soal

Hiatus, pokoknya aku Hiatus itu gak terduga ya. Jadi jangan ditunggu (Cieelahh). Kalo pun come back lagi hmm..Itu juga gak terduga.

Maaf kalo masih ada yg kurang sama gaya penulisan dan tata bahasaku.

See ya..


End file.
